Troubled Hearts Never Go Away Easily
by PurpleMangos09
Summary: Jim falls in love with a beautiful princess when he was just suppose to bePRETENDING to love her to steal a magical necklace. Now the truth weighs heavey on his shoulders. He must tell the truth. Will she forgive him? Or execute him for his deed? RE
1. Pray

I can remember a time where the word love was a word that could be used without any thought or meaning to it. I would always tell my mom I loved her, or my aunt. Even, the solar surfers that I saw in the window of the shop. But I never thought that one day telling someone that I loved them would mean so much. Love is a dictionary of all varieties of feelings and stories to share. With chapters like, the day I saw her, or our first kiss, and confessions that lovers will always be together. That's not the way I see it. I fell in love with the most wonderful boy in the world. Jim Hawkins. His name still gives me butterflies. Most men in my kingdom would say that he would have nothing to offer a me as the princess of the planet Zanaki, but in real life, he had more to offer me than anyone could ever imagine.

Cursedly In love

By: Courtney Linscott

Chapter One

"Seize her!" A voice yelled in the background of the stormy night sky. Running through the woods was a woman with a young girl at her side, both in tattered clothing. Suddenly an arrow shot threw the air landing the woman's back. She falls to the ground in a pool of blood.

"Run! Run and hide Katrina!" She whispers.

"No mommy! I wont leave you!" the young girl cries holding her mothers hand.

The woman reaches into her pocket and hands the young girl a small cross with diamonds in around the trimming.

"Keep it close to you. Now…Run! Hide! Don't let them see you! Do as I say Katrina!" she yells laying her head in the mud. Katrina could hear the hoof beats of the steeds and knights stalking the fugitive woman and her daughter. Katrina puts the trinket in her pocket and runs threw to the woods and disappear before the tree line. Guards find the mother on the ground with the blood squirting from the wound in her back.

"Do you wish for us to take her to the nooses Sir?"

"No, she will be dead before we get her half way. "

"What about her daughter? She has run into the trees. Do you want my men to bring her to you alive or dead?"

Before the sergeant could respond a woman walks and stands beside him in a linen night gown and dazzling jewelry through out her body.

"Bring her alive and treat her as a royal. Give her food, drink, and clothes. She shall stay with us."

"But your majesty, I must –"

"General, you were hired to take orders from me and my husband. Not the other way around"

"Yes your majesty. And the mother?"

"There is no saving her from what she has done. Though I am saving her daughter there is no escaping her fate for the crime she has committed. Do what you must General." She says with a sigh in a sadistic voice. She walks back to her carage, but on her way she stops and looks down at the weak brunette, skinny woman drenched in blood.

"What is your daughters name ma'am?"

"Katrina, Your Majesty." She said in a weak voice, trying to catch her breath.

"Thank you. She will live a life in my castle as, Princess of Zanaki."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you saving her and giving her what I have longed to give her since she was conceived?"

"Our planet needs a new Princess. Though she will never replace my dear Rebecca, I have a feeling she will make a fine princess with some tunning of course."

"Thank you…." She whispered then laying her head back in the mud. She was picked up by two guards with on each arm. As she was being dragged away, she tilted her head up and with her last breath she sang silently to herself.

"I pray you will be my eyes,

And watch her where she goes.

And help her to be wise….

Help me to let go.

Every child stays…

Every child knows..

Lead her to a place,

Guide her with your grace

To a place where she'll be safe…."


	2. Given an offer

Chapter Two

5 years from then

"Jim! Jim Hawkins! Wake-up! This is not nap time this is Algebra!" An old woman yelled slapping a pointing stick on his head.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He shouted wiping the saliva off his chin from drooling all through the lecture.

"I hope you weren't sleeping through this very important lecture."

"Oh no ma'am! I was just resting my eyes."

"Uh huh…..sure sure." She said continuing on with her lecture.

Jim of 16 was never a typical teenager. He always found ways to get himself in trouble, and his appearance said it all. With his brown hair with bangs always hanging over his eyes and a black tee shirt and tan cargo jeans with a spiked belt wrapped around his waist. And not to mention the piercing. One ring in his eye brow, 2 in his right lobe and one in his cartilage. In his eyes was just pure hate for anything and everything that came across his way. I know all of u knows the story about Treasure Planet and how he went on that adventure, well the fact is, and the trip only changed him for the worst. Now, one year later, he's still a rebel but only twice as bad.

"Would Jim Hawkins, Please come to the office? Jim Hawkins to the office. Thank you." Said the announcement in the school. Every body then all turned their head and starred at Jim.

"Shit…" He said under his breathe picking up his books and walking down the hall.

He enters the office room and at the blinds was closed and a chair was turned away from him pointing at a window at the back of the room. He could see the tip of a head with blonde hair over it.

"Please, sit down Jim." Said the feminine voice from behind the chair. Jim pulled up a chair and sat in the middle of the room.

"What exactly am I here for? I didn't do anything this time! I swear!"

"Relax Mr. Hawkins. I am Sara Armstrong. You are not here because you are in trouble. You are here because –" The chair spins around and in the chair was a beautiful shapely woman in some kind of uniform with her hair in a bun and glasses at the tip of her nose looking down at Jim.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"And what's that?"

"Well I have been going through all the records of the children at this school and you seem to be the only one that has gotten in so much trouble that the school board is almost at a nervous break down."

"It wasn't easy. I mean after that adventure to Treasure Planet things didn't necessarily get easier." He said with a chuckle.

"And how's that? You became famous, you got loads and loads of money did u not? You are a legend! What could have happened that made everything go so wrong? You are still solar suffering in restricted areas, now your shop lifting, and your grades are ten times worse then ever!"

He shifts his eyes away, uneasily.

"Long story. I don't want to talk about it."

What had really happened was that after the adventure, Dr. Doppler had married Captain Amelia and with their share of the money, they moved away. Jim's mother got extensions on the Inn, and they received so much profit, that Jim's mother never had time for him. She was always busy. Then, one day, Jim was in a terrible solar surfer accident. The crash could have left him paralyzed for the rest of his life. The hospital called him mom, but she said she was way too busy to come see him. Jim has never forgiven her for that.

"I am so sorry, for what ever pain you are in ducky, but I will make it all better, that's why I picked you."

"Pick me to do what?"

"Go on a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes a mission." She got up and stared out the window.

"And what am I suppose to do on this mission, babe?"

" OK, well first of all, you can start by not calling me 'babe'. Secondly, you are to go to the planet Zanaki and become close to the royal family to retrieve something of ours. A cross, a small cross with diamonds all around it. It was stolen a long time ago. At first we didn't think anything of it, but now something has come up and we need that cross."

"Then go get it! What do you need my help for? Its not like its all that hard."

"We would go get it, but the cross belongs to the princess of that planet."

"So? It's a stupid princess! Not 20 evil pirates chasing your ass all aroud."

"Yes, of course, but we need a male, about your age to woe her so we can have that pendant back."

"Wait, wait! Lemme get this straight. You want me to get close to this girl and make her fall in love with me and steal the cross and give it to you?"

"Yes. Its looks like you get the jest of it."

"I can't do that!"

"And why ever not? You do have the most spectacular experience. Breaking and entering, robbery of a drugstore, and a CD store, battling 20 evil pirates, . I think you can take care of this."

"It's a princess we're talking about! Fuck, she probably cant even dress her own damn self let alone be dangerous!"

"We will pay you 100,000 dollars to spend anyway you like."

"Great, that's just what I need, more money. So my mother can soak up the fact that we just got richer."

"Then what is it that you want? I she give you anything, do everything I can to get you to do this for us."

"Nothing, I refuse to do anymore adventures." He said quietly, and gets out of the chair and walks to the door. As he turned the knob, she spoke once more.

"Your father. He left you years ago did he not?" She asked with a grin across her face. Jim's knuckles cracked as he clenched his fist in anger.

"Yeah, he did. What's it to you?"

"Well, if u help us out, we will send a search party to find him."

"Lady, I have all the money to send out 400 search parties, if I wanted him found I would have done that a long time ago."

He continued turning the knob.

"Just a moment, Mr. Hawkins."

He turns back to her.

"I beseech you, please help us. At least sleep on it.."

Jim smiles and nods his head.

"Sure, sure, I'll defiantly sleep on it."

"Thank you! I will be looking forward to hearing from you! Here's my number."

She hands him a small card and he walks out the door.

Sorry I didn't do one of these notes last chapter. I hope u like the story so far. Lately ive been feelin a little depressed but I wont get into that. Next chapter is coming up. I have already don't like…..5 or 6 chapters to this story, so im just adding all of them and then ill get back on schedule. Sara's is British if u didn't figure that out. And her last name is Armstrong because my Physics teacher is british so yeah……make sure u comment.


	3. Jim decides

Me (Courtney): Well ive had this thing going for about a month. But I just got back from Oahu Hawaii from some kind of Convention. It was purdy cool….but it sucked cuz I was with my fucking father. So after this Chapter I want ppl to tell me how they think Jim should meet the Princess and how they react to one another. Im thinking of making them hate eachother then get to know eachother better. So yeah…..just let me in on it. Im open to ANY suggestions…..aight. Heres…uh….chap three I believe.

CHAPTER THREE:

Jim decided that he was just gonna cut class and just go home. He arrives at the Inn and after his voyage, his family became known throughout many planets. His mother was given many job offers and sponsors for their hotel. That only meant work and business forever if they wanted to stay on top. And believe me…Sarah Hawkins has dreamt to be this famous and rich since she could remember. So after the money rolled, the Inn becomes a five star hotel! It's so different now. It's bigger, cleaner, and looks like a 4 star hotel. He looks up at the building and sighs, walking in the door.

"Jimmy! Your home! And so soon?" Said a robot squeezing Jim.

"B.E.N, for the last time, the name is Jim _just_ Jim. And stop hugging me!" Jim yelled pushing the robot off. After the voyage to Treasure Planet, B.E.N (bio-electronic, navigator.) lived with Jim and his mother, working as a worker that helped with the faculty at the Inn.

"Oh, s-s-sorry Jim" He said sheepishly. Jim walks over to the fridge and pulls out a Soda. And notices a note on the freezer.

"What's this?" he asked pulling it off.

"oh, you m-mother told me to tell you, she wont be home again tonight, she has a meeting."

"Figures," he scowled. Jim throws his backpack on the floor and guzzles down his cola and crushes the can. He throws it at B.E.N and pulls out a cigarette from his pocket. Just as he was about to light it, B.E.N pokes him in the shoulder.

"umm…Jim, if it is not to bold to ask, please don't smoke in the house." He asked.

"It is to bold to ask." He said and he lit it and continues walking up the stairs.

"Jim!" B.E.N yells. Jim stops with the lit cigarette between his fingers.

"I don't appreciate the way you treat me! You're not the Jim I met in the wilderness last year! I don't even know who you are anymore. Your father would be very disappointed in you, I'm very disappointed myself."

Jim shrugs and puts the cigarette in his mouth and inhales, then continues up the stairs. He reaches his room with a Slipknot poster on his door. He enters and his room and he sets his cigarette on the desk next to a bunch of razors and broken shaving razors around everywhere, along with cigarette buds, and a white cloth stained with red. He takes off his shirt and throws it on the grown and collapses with the cigarette in this mouth. He held the cig. Between his fingers and stared up at the ceiling. As smoke flowed from his nostrils, he closes his eyes and inhales another lung full of smoke then slowly releasing it out of his mouth. After another couple of inhales, he holds out his palm and twists the burning bud on his palm. He held in a cry of pain and threw the bud on the ground. He stared up at the ceiling, breathing deeply and thinking. He thought about the offer Sara had given him. Should he take it? Or should he just stay here and wallow continuously in his pain and sorrow? Either one didn't sound that wonderful to him. But he had to choose. He turned on his side and began peeling the paint off his wall. He takes the card Sara had given him and examines it, in deep thought. And right there, on his night stand was his Cellatron. (Like a cell phone except it has a monitor on it where u can see the person you're talking to. Wish I had one! Lol its kinda like the Jetson's TV. If you've ever seen that retarded thing.)

He twiddles it in his fingers and then stares at the Cellatron, contemplating on whether or not to call Sara. Then takes one last look around his room. Gazing at all of his posters and giant Boom box, with the anonymous amounts of Heavy Death Metal CDs scattered all over the floor. A trashed room full of gothic angst and pain. Not really the life Jim was looking for. What could one more adventure hurt? Hes already sank as far as he could. What could possibly be worse?

Finally, he just cracked. He grabbed the cellatron and the card and dialed the number as fast as he could. Then a fuzzy screen popped up , and there was Sara.

"Ah. Mr. Hawkins. I've been expecting you."

"I'm in" He replied sternly.

Ok well that's all for today. No I need to know some things.

How does Katrina and Jim meet.

Do they like eachother at first, or hate eachothers guts?

Help me out with that and Chap. 4 will be out Pronto.


	4. Real author noteread! for more stry

Long ago, too far away to speak of, lived a small and poor family in a run-down village. In this small family contained a tall skinny father, short slender woman, and a beautiful, smart girl with long black hair named Amy. Over time the village was struck by a terrible plague. Wiping out all of the animals, and plants. Not to mention poisoning all the water. Due to the conditions of the village, Amy's mother caught ill and sadly died. With food, now what ever is left of it, becoming more expensive, forced Amy's father to work from dusk till dawn?


	5. Forget about pity

Me: Alright….i guess I got the idea for how the story was going to get more interesting no thanks to any of u…lol. But hey, I guess my story sucks. I know I suck at writing but come one ppl. U could at least pretend to read it and lie about how good it is so my ego goes up! Lol I know most of u aren't that way. Well, heres chapter 4. Enjoy!

"Mr. Hawkins if u are in deed joining us, I suggest u pack now and not wait for tomorrow morning." She said over-joyed. His eyes grew big.

"Wait, Wait! You mean I'm leaving tomorrow?"

"The sooner the better my ducky."

"But, my mom! B.E.N! I just can't leave them here! They need me!"

She throws her head back lets out a maniacal laugh.

"Haha! Oh please! Do you really think they need a smoking, cutting, alcoholic teen? You are delusional. You do nothing for them! All you did was dragging them down with your pain and sorrows. Your habits would make a mother wish you had never been born. So don't even think they need you for one second. To tell you the truth, Montressor would be better without you."

Jim clenched his fist. Tears came rolling from his eyes. How could anyone say such things?

"You lie you fucking bitch! My mom loves me! Even though she's never home that doesn't mean she doesn't love me! And B.E.N's my best friend! He could never hate me no matter how-how…"

"How evil you've become? How black hearted, self-centered, or as you would say, 'fucked up you've come to be? Jim, you are in denial. You are on the road to self destruction. Don't think I don't know about you. I know _everything_ about you."

She looks at his bare chest. All over his skin were infected gashes and scares. All of them, tiny lines, but one. It was a huge scar very visible to the human eye.

"Look at your chest! Lines of not from aliens you have battled, not from solar surfing, not from helping around the community, not from anything orthodox."

Jim's eyes become small slits as he glares coldly at the screen.

"Those are the cuts of one suicidal teenager. A teenager who thinks everybody in the world is against him, which is probably true. But there is no time to be worrying about you. You think you're the most miserable creature in the world, when really you have no clue what its like to be miserable. There are people, aliens, out there in the world who live the worst life, but still find the strength to get up in the morning with a smile on their face not even thinking about how shitty their life is."

Jim lowers his head in shame. He knew it was true, every word was true. But coming from a person who he had never met in his life was all too hurtful.

"Ok, ok. I get it. You've proven your point. Please back off. I said I would do your fuckin mission what do you want from me? I can't be helped ok, so stop it. This little intervention thing won't break me of my ways. You'll just have to get use to it. Everyone else did." He said depressed. He sat on the bed and put his shirt back on.

"Oh lovey. I am terribly, terribly sorry. I did not mean to go off on you like that. I only did it because, well, I guess its cause I somewhat think of you as my son that I never had. I only want you to maybe start a new life. I could have chosen many of other young boys willing to seduce a princess, but then I saw your picture, your background, and you sort of just caught my liking I guess."

Jim cracks a small smile and wipes his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I have faith in you. I'm sure this mission will be a piece of cake. Now, pack your bags and get some sleep. We leave tomorrow at sunrise."

Jim gets off the bed and was about ready to push the off button till he was interrupted.

"Wait. How did u get that big scare on you chest. It looks like you have had it for a while."

He looks down at his chest and runs his fingers crossed it.

"Oh, just a…a ….accident. A solar surfing accident."

"Was it when-"

"Yeah, that's the one" he interrupted.

"Look don't take this the wrong way, but I'm really tired. Ill see you tomorrow alright?"

"Alright Jimbo."

Jim froze. That name. That name he was called all that year on his voyage. He had only been called that name one time bye some one else. The one who he thought was like his father, the one he trusted with his life, and the one that betrayed his and almost cost him his life, the infamous Captain Long John Silver.\

"Silver…." He whispered.

"Tell me! How do you know that name? Tell me!" He shouted.

"Good night lovey…" she said quietly. And the screen went black.

"Damn it!" he screamed and threw an ashtray at his mirror and it broke with crevasses going in every direction. He looked at him self in the broken mirror and turned his head with disappointment of what he had become and he began packing, for his new adventure in which, he maybe, never would return from.

YAY! CHAPTER FOUR IS UP! …….alright that enough enthusiasm for one day. Bye.


	6. A new day

The next morning, the sun rose high, peeking through Jim's blinds. He stirred for a minute then slowly opened his eyes and slowly stretched out his arms. A slow tapping came upon his door.

"Who the hell is it?" He yelled in a groggy voice.

The door slid open and there was Sara standing at the doorway.

"Wake up lovey! Today begins the day of your new journey. Maybe even your new life."

"ughh…and why do you day that?" He said rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Well, who knows. Maybe in this little journey, you may change your ways."

"Haha. Don't make me laugh. I'm pretty much just gonna get this over with, get my money, then move as far away from here as possible."

"Sounds like a plan. Now, get your things."

"Wait! Don't you want me to get dressed?"

She stops and turns.

"No. As a matter of fact, I have a little surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"You'll see. Now get your crap."

Jim grabbed his suitcase and solar surfer and walked to the spaceport with sara. At the space port was a small ship much smaller then the _LRS Legacy_ he had traveled on when on his voyage to Treasure Planet. As he walked on the ramp of the small ship, he saw that all of the crew was girls! The deck was full of beauty salon seats, sinks, a tanning bed, and a small table.

"Hey, uh, what is this?"

"Your surprise. Take him girls."

At that moment all of the girls grabbed him and flung him on the salon chair and strapped him to it.

"Hoist anchors! Set sails for Planet Zanaki!"

The ship lifted off into the sky and was off on its way to Zanaki. Jim was strapped to a chair surrounded with women. Sara walked over to them.

"What do you suggest?" Asked one of the women.

Her face got up close to his and looked him up and down.

"The eyebrows, there should be two. Then the teeth whiten them and-"She opened his mouth and they were brown and gross.

"Eww! How about brush them! Good god!"

Jim starts to chuckle.

"Oh so you think that's funny do ya? Well its not! God you have smokers' teeth! Sheryl, come and fix this!"

A girl pushes the chair and pushes it away. He had a woman on each side of his head picking and brushing his teeth. After about an hour, they move to his skin. They washed it, squeezed blackheads, and put scrub washes on him. Then, they put him in a tanning bed for an hour. Now, it was time for his hair. He was strapped back down in a chair, and then a woman flung a smock around his neck. Suddenly, the girl holding a pair of scissors came in view. Jim started to panic.

"Whoa! Now I know, you guys aren't thinking of even touching my hair!"

"Oh just a little snip here and there. And we just have to get rid of that nasty pony tail."

"No no no! You ain't touchin my pony tail! I've had this since I was 9 years old! My father did it for me just before he left us."

"Well, I guess I can let it pass. Keep working on him girls!"

The girls' wisped him away to work on his style and give him a new meaning to prince.

Hours past, and the sky was lit up with an infinite amount of stars lighting up the pitch black night sky. Sarah is leaning up against the side of the ship starring at the sky. Jim, now looks as he did when he went on the voyage, walks up to her and leans on it with her.

"Hey." He whispered.

She turns and looks him up and down.

"Much better. Much Much better."

He chuckles a bit and pulls out a cigarette and puts it in his mouth. Sara quickly yanks it out from his lips and tosses it over the edge.

"Hey! That was my last one!"

"Tough kid. You gotta learn to make sacrifices."

"Sacrifices my ass! That was my last Marlboro!"

"And that's another thing! You gotta work on your language and people skills. Your going to meet royalty, not your biker friends at the pub."

"Hello! I'm 16! I can't go in a pub!"

She smirks a little and a stern look comes across her face.

"So, this princess. Is she pretty?"

"Very. One of the most beautiful you will ever meet."

"Wow. A real looker eh? So what does she look like?"

"Oh, you know. The basics as you hear in fairy tales. Long, brown hair. Cute freckles scattered across her cheeks just below her big brown eyes. Her body is very slim. No one knows how she keeps such a slender figure. Only that she probably starves herself."

Jim becomes worried.

"Wow, sounds…Beautiful."

"oh! She is! Many princes say as soon as she walks in the room, their mouths drop do to her beauty."

"How in the world am I going to charm _her_? She's perfect."

"Oh don't worry Jimbo. You'll figure it out. You're a solar suffer right?"

"Yeah."

"Charm her with that. Take her on a romantic fly through the sky. Then sit on the edge of a cliff and hold her close to your body and it you time it just right, you'll share your first kiss."

Jim stares at her with his eyebrow flared.

"I saw it in a movie once."

"Oh. Well I'll see what I can do." He yawns.

"Well lover boy, you should get some sleep. We will be arriving on the planet in the morning."

Jim nods and walks to his room. Taking a look back at Sarah, and continuing to his room.


	7. Off to a bad start

Chapter Three

"Get out! Just get out! That's it no more princes!" yelled a young woman from inside her room.

"But Princess Katrina! I need your hand in marriage!"

"What to become king? Pff…yeah right!" A young girl pushes the man out of the door and locks her self in her room.

"Prince Spantangle I am so sorry for her behavior!" Said the aged queen.

"Your kingdom will never have King if that brat keeps rejecting all the princes! Good day Your Majesty!" He said hasting down the hallway.

"Katrina Angela Rhaine! You don't treat royals like that! We need a King….your father nears his death. You must find a suitor to marry to become king and queen of our planet!"

Katrina stands by her window in her room looking down at the huge garden below. Shear beauty could not describe her. She was probably everything any guy would ever want. Long, brown hair in a high pony tail and her bangs over her olive green eyes. Her long, black off-the-shoulder dress. And there, just between her breasts' was the cross pendant.

"Step-Mother, I am 16 years old. I'm not ready to marry. And if I was, I would want to fall in love, the right way."

"Well there is another prince coming with in the hour. Please treat him with the up most respect. I'm sure if you give him a chance you can grow to be friends, or something more." She walks out of the room and shuts the door. Katrina cupped the cross in her hand.

"Be with me mom. I'm so lost. I don't want to marry. I pray you will help me make my planet proud."

Mean While.

A jet docks in a hanger by the giant castle.

"Ok. First, you will meet the king, queen sitting at their thrones. Then, you will be put in a room with the princess…alone." Screamed Sarah trying to drown out the noise of the ship.

"Whoa, whoa…alone? Why do I have to be alone with her?"

"It's tradition. Once a new prince walks in, they lock him and her in a room together to establish a connection. Most likely, the first Prince is the right one, but for some reason, this Princess doesn't seem to like any of the Princes that have been given to her. That's why it's going to be a challenge."

"Great…so I have to make this bitch fall in love with me?"

"Yes and clean up your language. If you mistreat the royals they can have you executed on the spot."

"EXECUTED? No one said anything about an execution!"

"Oh don't worry about it. Now when you enter the room bow down and be quiet. Don't speak unless spoken to."

The Sara walked to the gate with Jim following close behind. They stop at a huge gate, the entrance to the castle.

"Who is it that wishes to enter the castle of Rhaine?" Shouts a husky guard in heavily suited with armor.

"It is I, Lady Sara Welkins, here with the new Prince of Semothna." Shouted Sara.

"Permission granted." The gate door lowered and Sara and Jim walked in, met by a long red carpet stretching cross a gigantic marble room with two thrones at the end. The king was aged, and looked very sickly. His face, pale and dry. To his right was the queen wearing a giant crown at the top of her head and a veil covering her mouth and the bottom part of her face.

"Welcome Prince of Semontha. Welcome to our kingdom, castle, and home. I hope your stay here will be most enjoyed, as you will be staying for a while."

Jim gives a low bow and puts on his best, fake smile.

"And I'm sure the prince is most eager to meet your daughter. Aren't you Jim?"

She elbows his shoulder and his back erected.

"Uhh…yes of course." Jim says nervously.

"Then follow Sir Compton. He will show you the connection room."

A knight leads Jim down a hallway. The corridor was filled with different colors reflected from the stained glass windows. They reached the end of the hallway and there stood a door with different varieties of locks. The knight leads him in the room and he could hear "good luck kid." Being whispered under his breath.

Suddenly, on the other end of room, he heard a woman yelling her head off. He sat down at a table listening to this girl scream her head off.

"Let me go! I don't want to do this again! This is the most barbaric way to make a person fall in love! There must be some other reason now let me go!" He heard her scream. He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. She arrived in the room and tensed up, then let out the biggest scream of all after that knight had already left. It was so high pitched; even Jim had his pinky scrubbing in his ear from the slight pain. She looked at Jim at his very melancholy face.

"And who in the bloody hell are you?" She said taking a seat at the table.

"I guess I'm your fiancé." He said with a chuckle.

"Yes, well, get in line Sir. There are many others who wish to be my fiancé" she began. Jim was some what surprised at her attitude towards him. Aren't princesses supposed to be gentle and kind?

"So what kind of proposal do you bring me? Recite a ballad, sing a song, and bestow upon me your undying love? What?" She said sarcastically.

"Nope." He said leaning farther back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

"Nope? What do you mean nope?"

"As in….uh….no, nada, nothing. Nooottthhhhiiiinngs."

"So you're saying you have nothing?"

"Exactly. Not a thing. I was not informed to bring anything." He leans to her face.

"And frankly Miss, I wasn't gonna even if I was _ordered_ to do so." She scans his eyes with her own.

"What kind of a Prince are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"One of a kind, and probably the best one _you'll _ever meet. 'Your highness.'"

She didn't understand. He wasn't like all the other princes that she was forced to meet. He didn't grab her hand and kissed it up and down her arm, or shower her with useless gifts. He was so different from all the others, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"So, whats your name?" He asked unsurely.

"Princess Katrina." She said proudly.

"Katrina? That kind of a funny name isn't it?"

"Well then whats your GLORIOUS name then?"

"Jim. Jim Hawkins." He said followed by an awkward silence.

Katrina leaned back in her chair as he did with a big sigh. She began pickin at her nails then bitting them. Jim rolled his eyes, but then he noticed the cross pendant around her neck.

It was about that time that Jim had remembered his whole mission. And that was to retrieve that particular necklace. Now, all that's left is to figure out how in the world he was going to "woe" her so he could have that necklace.

"That's a cool necklace." He said starring at it, then meeting his eyes with hers.

"It was my mother's."

"Was? Isn't the queen your mom?"

"No, she is my step mother. She adopted me after my mother died. Apparently, my mother committed come kind of crime and was executed, but the queen took me in with sympathy."

"And where did she get the necklace." He asked. He could see she was getting a little irritated with the questions.

"What's with the 3rd degree? It's really none of your business about my life!"

"Fine! Geez." He said with a flare of his eyebrow.

"So whats your story?." She said looking him up and down.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I am the famous Princess Katrina that so many have heard about. My beauty is known every where. Surely you have heard of me."

"Nope."

"NO? No? What do you mean no? You have had to of heard of me!"

"Nope. Didn't even know you existed till now."

"Well this is great. Just GREAT! I'm not even known to the likes of him!"

"You win some, you lose some."

She sinks down in her chair and rubs her temples.

"So I suppose you are a famous prince I suppose?"

"yup."

"Oh Pah-lease! What in the world could you possibly done to be famous?"

He stood up and took a seat next to her. If he was going to make her fall in love with him, he was going to have to do it the only way he knows how: by impressing her.

"Well I-I fed the hungry-"

"Not original at all."

He leaned closer to her. Her cheeks reddened.

"I have fought in many battles. I have slain a lion with my bare hands. I have freed slaves from their abusive owners, and I have saved many of damsels in distress."

His nose was almost touching hers, but unfortunately for him, she raised her eye brow in suspicion.

"No you didn't." She said smiling, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"What do you mean 'no I didn't'? I did too!" He yelled in disbelief.

"No, you did not my good sir."

"Fine. Don't believe me, its not like I give a F-……darn." He stuttered. He remembered what Sara said. He had to clean up his language. He leans back in his chair farther and farther, until…**_Thud! _**He fell over and landed on his back. Katrina peered over the side and Jim shot up from the ground.

"Are you alright?" She asked laughing tremendously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No thanks to you." He stands there as his whole face turns red with embarrassment. He gains back his melancholy look and crosses his arms like a 5 year old child would do if he didn't get his way.

"So… what? Are you gonna send me away, not excepting my proposal, and start throwing a fit?"

She was intrigued by his honesty and daring voice. No one has ever spoken to a royal like that and lived to even tell about it. She simply smiled and walked in front of him, beckoning him to follow her. He ran after her and she stopped to let him catch up. He walked with her as if it was back at school walking through the hallways. He kept his hands in his pockets and head down staring at his feet with that "I don't give a shit" look on his face. Katrina begins to blush and clears her throat to speak.

"I certainly have enjoyed our time together, in case you were wondering," She said sheepishly. He kept walking, indifferent to what she had just said.

"You know, this is the longest time I have ever spent with a Prince before without kicking him out." She continued. He faked a smile and then rolled his eyes. He held her arm and stopped her.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you going to kick me out or not?" He asked in an annoyed voice. She smiled again and kept walking.

"Oh my god! Why don't you just answer the stupid question! God you royals! I swear!" He yells. She stops and looks to him.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so rude? You know what? You can find your room on your own!"

"Well fine! I don't need you to get to my room! I can find it myself!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Jim stomps off in the opposite direction.

"Hey Romeo, your rooms that way!"

He stops in his tracks, and slowly turns around and walks in the right direction.

"Thank you!" He shouted angrily.

"You're just welcome!" She shouted.

He turns around and stops again and looks at her.

"First corridor on your right, and the third door down." She boasted. He waves his hand and continues walking then turns right.

He turned his head and she flared her eyebrow at him.

"What are you looking at?_." _

"Nothing much I can tell you right now."

" What's your problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Acting like a spoiled bitch that's what I mean! Come on. If you weren't born a royal then why even try to act like one?"

"I beg your pardon!"

"Stop this. Come on. You only look like a royal, your cant actually be one, could you?"

"I-I don't have to take this from you! Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for dinner tonight and you as well."

She began walking again, and beckons him to follow. She leads him to his room and unlocks it and gives him the key.

"Have a nice stay. I hope you enjoy it here with us." She remains standing in the door way as Jim steps into his room, in amazement by his fancy room. Everything was beautiful: satin beds, shag carpet, marble bathroom, everything that a 5 star, no 20 star hotel would have. And in the corner, was a cherry wood dresser, and on top of it, was a package addressed to Jim. He ignored it while Katrina was still in the room.

"Wow. Nice room. But where's all of my stuff?"

"One of the guards will bring it up shortly. My room is down the hall if you need anything. And if you do need anything, please; hesitate to ask." She said angry and slammed the door. Jim frowned and slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! God why can't I just actually be nice to some one for once! And this time its actually a girl! Who your supposed to "fall in love" with, and you can't even do that can you? God, I'm so stupid!"

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself ducky." Said a womans voice. Jim looked around and no one was there. Who was it?

"In the box Jimbo."

The voice was that of Sara's. Jim opened the box and there was a small television screen with Sara on it and an ear piece along with it.

"Sara! Whats all this?"

"This is a better teletron so me and you can communicate, and the ear piece is for you to use so you and I can help you with making the princess fall in love with you."

"Well I don't really think this is such a good idea." Jim sighed.

"Aww. Why? Tough day?"

"Very. She hates me, I can't get her to even like me, let alone _love_ me."

"Give it time ducky, she'll come to her scenes once she sees what a great, hansom boy you are."

"Let's hope"

"Well, get a shower and put on your tuxedo and get ready for tonight's dinner. You're having dinner with ambassadors, kings, queens, princes, and princesses from around the universe. Oh and don't put your cummerbund on too tight, you'll choke yourself."

EVERYONE MAKES SURE AND REVIEW AND EMAIL ME………..


	8. Sex scene? Yes or No?

_Author _ Sup yall? Well, I've been kinda depressed again lately, so please excuse me if I don't update very much. Any way…..while I'm gone….I want ppl to either e-mail me, or give me a review on what should happen to:

Jim

Katrina

How Jim makes Katrina fall in love with him.

Tell romantic things they should do.

Another thing, If another WANT a lemon, then I'll make a sex scene if I can work it into it. But ONLY if at least 5 people want one. So if you want one, you better Review or E-mail me!

Peace bitchez….


	9. Ear piece drama

Author: YAY! NEXT CHAPTER UP. Well I have been having a very very very very bad month. I have had serious writers block and me and my boyfriend broke up and I have been depressed….but I'm feeling better.

Jim walked down the stairs later that night dressed in a neat tuxedo, and down stairs, was people walking around in formal wear mingling with other folk. Jim walks down acting as if he owned a gold mine, with his nose in the air and head cocked up.

"Ok, your doing fine Jim. Now just don't talk to _anybody_. Just let me do the talking. Knowing you, you'll find some way to fuck it up."

Jim rolls his eyes and looks at the people passing by them with a scowl on his face.

"Jim, if you want to do this right you must have a smile across your face. We must look convincing!"

He cracks a small smile and bows to people as they walk by. Women and men nod their heads with acceptance.

"What now?" He whispers, still containing his smile.

"Just keep calm. They should have the royal family be introduced. The king, then the queen then the princess will mingle with the crowd that will be your chance."

Time passes by which seemed like and eternity for Jim. Then, trumpets blew and everyone watched and applauded as the kind and queen descended from the top of the stairs. They walked slowly, arm and arm, down the stairs. The king stopped and coughed, then continued walking.

"What wrong with the king?" Asked Jim in a whisper.

"King Rhaine has been struck down with some disease. The kingdom fears for his life."

"Oh, so that's why this chick needs to be married? Her old mans' gonna croak!" Jim chuckles.

"James! That is very very disrespectful!" She screams in his ear.

"Ow! Ok ok ok ! Jeez. Say it, don't scream it!"

The king and the queen sit down, and then the king rose back up. His bones creaked and he shook terribly.

"I would like to thank all that could make it to my royal ball. I am in great, great gratitude towards each and every one of you. Now with out further ado, I give you my beautiful daughter, Princess Katrina Angela Rhaine!"

Two golden doors open and out steps Katrina in a black, strapless, satin dress with a beautiful tiara on top of her curly brown hair. Jim's mouth dropped.

"Wow…she's, she's…." Jim stutters.

"I know. She is one of the most beautiful girls out there…" She continued talking but Jim was too focused on Katrina to even listen. She continued walking, and began talking with a man wearing a pink tuxedo. Jim takes a glass of Champaign and strolls over to them. Katrina stares coldly at him but the young man smiles.

"Well, hello there your highness. I didn't think you would show."

"Of course I would show, this is _my_ party! You think I would not come to my own party?" She snaps back.

"oh Katrina don't be so rude! Aren't you going to introduce this _handsome _and _strong _man to me?" The man said in a feminine voice.

"oh, sure.." She said mischievously

" James this is-"

"Kevin! Kevin Degamore." Kevin said grabbing Jim's hand.

"Yeah, I see. Well, umm, Kat-your highness, may I please talk with you?" Jim said grabbing her hand and dragging her outside.

"Jim let go!" She yelled as he drags her outside by a fountain in the garden.

"What is with you? Do you have no manners where you are from?"

Then all of the sudden, Sara's voice shot into the ear.

"What are you doing? Don't talk to her!" Sara shouted. A high pitched screech went through Jim's ear.

"Ow! Son of a bitch! That fuckin hurt!" He screamed dancing around holding his hands against his ears.

"what in the bloody hell is wrong with you? Calm down!" Katrina whispered as people began staring at them.

"I'm sorry Jim! What do you want me to do?" Said Sara.

Jim takes out the ear piece and stuffs it into his pocket.

"I'm sorry about that your highness, I have an umm…head cold." He lied.

"Right, right, well anyway, what do you want.?"

"I was just wondering if I could interest you in a moonlight walk after the party."

She scowls at him for a minute.

" _He's trying to get me already? That ass hole. But I have a little surprise for him." _She thought.

"Sure, sure, meet me up stairs in the guest room at 12:00. I'll be waiting. The room is B14. Don't be late." She said in a kinky voice.

"Great! I'll see you then I guess."

"Yea, well I better be going back to the party. I have to meet with the ambassador's and you know how they are right?"

"oh yes of course those pesky ambassadors hehe…" He trimbled a little.

She curtsies for him and he quickly bows. She then disappears into the crowd.

Author:_ ok there you go you chapter wanting bastards. Lol. Well I hope you enjoy and I will make sure to update quite often. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! _


	10. Queer eye for the delinquet guy

_AuThOr: how every body doin? Good I hope. Well…another chapter is my new Christmas/Chanukah/Kwanza present to you. I gues I have to be politically correct now. Greaaatt….not a good thing for a person like me. I can tell you that right now. Well, I hope u guyz happy a happy holiday w/e yours maybe. So yea…and if your anti-religion, have a good break! _

_CourtneyL._

Jim waited anxiously, standing against a wall, for the clock to strike midnight. He looks up at his watch.

"11:59, might as well just head up there." He discreetly walks back up the stairs. The hallway was lined with doors that seemed that it stretched to miles.

"Damn-this is gonna take a while." He said to himself starring at the giant hall of doors.

"ok, she said be B14 and I'm at –" He looks at the first door.

"A00. Oh…my…fuc-goodness" He corrects himself.

"man she's just gotta live in a fucking castle! What ever happened to condos? Aparments? A freaking trailer for Christ sakes! A trailer would be great!" He complained. He bit his tongue and walked down the hall; passing door by door. None of them B14. A12, then A38, A99, B03, B10. He hits B14 after a 30 minute walk.

"Finally!" He opens the door and closes it not paying attention around him.

"Damn, you just gotta live in the big-" Hes cut off by the site of Kevin, the feminine man from before, laying on a bed with nothing on but a leopard print bikini bottoms and a pink boa wrapped around his neck.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Shouted Jim trieing to open the door. Just as he got the knob turned, Kevin pushed it shut and locked it.

"Oh come on. Don't act like that. " Kevin said in a sexy voice. He took off Jims jacket and pushed Jim on the bed and layed himself ontop of him.

"Get the hell off me you sick fuck!" He screamed trying to push him off.

"But I thought you wanted to-"

"No, no, no NO! What ever you thought I wanted, is the exact shit that would make me kill myself before I do ANY of that sick shit with a guy!"

"So you lied!"

"Lied? How in the hell did I lie? I didn't ask for this shit!"

"Then why did you come then?" Kevin yelled.

"Because I thought I was going to meet Katrina in here!"

"YOU WERE GONNA DO THIS SHIT WITH THE PRINCESS!" He screamed

"NO! no, no, no! She told me to come meet her so we could talk!"

"Well, she told me you had a crush on me and wanted to…you know."

"What? No! Fuck no! Dude, I'm sorry but I'm not gay, ok?"

Kevin frowned and sat on the bed. Jim slapped his forehead frustrated.

"Look dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, ok? Katrina set us both up. That bitch. That fucking bitch."

"Please, you must understand. Katrina is not as cold hearted as she may seem. She is actually one of the nicest girls out there."

"Doesn't look it." Jim said sitting on the bed next to the guy.

"hey, Kevin right? Where is Katrina now?"

"I am not sure. But the party is over. If anywhere, she is to bed. I suggest you do the same."

"Yeah, maybe your right." Jim said upset.

"You know where your room is right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can get there. What about you man?"

"Oh, I don't know. I might go to my boyfriends house and see how he's doing."

Jim stopped and turned around.

'Wait. Hold up. You mean to tell me, you were gonna-and you have a-you are one crazy ass dude u know that?"

"Hey, what can I say, I'm P.I.M.P!"

"gross." Jim whispered under his breath and walked back to his room. As soon as he got back, he took off all of his tuxedo and slipped on a pair of jeans and laid on his bed with his face in his pillow.

It was silent in the room, then all of the sudden.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING TOSSING THAT EAR PIECE AWAY? THAT WAS VERY EXPENSIVE YOU KNOW!" Screamed Sara's voice from the celetron on his dresser.

"not now, Sara, I've had a hard-really hard day."

"Oh don't give me that crap! My husband says that everyday so don't think it effects me none! So what happened?"

Jim sets up in bed.

"Ok get this. I talk to her right? And she tells me 'meet me in B14' so I do! And whos there? Her friend. Her gay, MAN friend who treid to butt fuck-sorry, anal rape me!"

Sara trys to hold back laughs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! ARE U SERIOUS?"

"Yes I'm serisous and its not funny! That guy has problems man!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up!"

"ahaha…ahh…ahaha….Ok, I'm ok. I'm ok." She laughed trying to contain herself.

snap crack Jim turned his head starring out the window.

"what the hell was that?"

"what was what?"

"shhh! I'm trying to hear."

A long silence fell over the room, followed by snap crack

"There it is again!" He runs over to the window and sees Katrina running up a grassy hill in a black cloak.

"I think our princess is going out for a midnight stroll." Said Sara on the small screen.

Jim puts on a shirt and his brown coat and opens the window.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna follow this chick."

"What! Have you gone mad?"

"Sara, I don't have Jime for this! You hired me, so I'm gonna get this chick my way." He said and turns off the celetron.

He looks out the window, and jumps down, landing on his feet. He then ran as fast as he could, following her, but making sure he isn't seen. She walks up a giant hill and then just out of no where she runs. He tries to follow her but he lost her in a grave yard. He stumbles over tombs and is left alone in the cemetery in the dark.

"Where'd she go?" He whispered. Then, from a distance he heard singing.

"_I pray, you'll be my eyes,_

_and watch me where I go…_

_And help me to be wise,_

_In Jimes when I don't know….._

Jim follows the beautiful voice. He walked through the cemetery as the song gets louder and louder. Finally, he sees Katrina knelt by a tomb stone in the shape of a cross, crying as she continued to sing. Jim leaned his back against a large tomb stone, watching her.

"_Every child stays…_

_Every child knows…_

_Lead me to a place…_

_Guide me with your grace…  
To a place where I'll….be….safe……" _ She stopped and bowed her head and prayed.

"Mother, please, be with me. I am so confused. I met this boy yesterday. He's a real jerk. But there's something about him. Some thing different about him shines more then the other guys. I like him, but I did something real stupid. I uhh…made Kevin, you know Kevin right? The gay guy? Yeah, well I told him a little white lie, and Jim a little white lie, and lets just say I think he might be on the next ship home." She said laughing. Jim couldn't help but giggle a little too.

"I uh..I miss you mom. In fact, I don't think I would be as sane as I am if I didn't have the necklace you gave me. I don't know why, but I feel your spirit in it mom."

Jim felt sorry for her. He felt like a real ass even though he did nothing. He frowned and tried to walk away, but he just stood there.

Katrina kissed a rose and put it on her mother's grave and just starred at it.

Jim knelt beside her. She didn't even turn her head she kept starring as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"How long have you been there?" She whispered.

"Not long. But long enough."

"I suppose you're here to yell at me for what I did huh?"

"Nah. It was kinda funny really. My friends never pranked me that good before."

She laughs a little.

"So where have you heard that song?"

"My mother use to sing it to me. She sang it right before she died. So I sing it every Jime I visit her grave."

"You have a beautiful voice." He whispered in her ear.

"oh..thank you." She said blushing.

Her cloak was nothing but see-through lace.

"You must be freezing in that." Said Jim wrapping his coat around her.

"Oh, thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"No it's ok. You need it more then I do."

It was silent between them. No one spoke for at least 3 minutes. Jim felt awkward.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about your mom…I uh…"

"Know what I'm going through?" She said trying to finish his sentence.

"No actually. You see, me telling you 'I know how you feel' would be the biggest sin of all since I really don't know what your going through. I don't in my right mind have a clue. Telling you 'I know how your feel' is doing nothing but showing off my arrogance towards you. And I don't want you to think I am arrogant."

She was distraught by his wisdom. This couldn't be the boy she met in the connection hall!

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Prince Hawkins?"

He laughed.

"Oh, this is him. This is just a side you have never seen before."

"Well, how come I didn't see it?"

"You never gave me a chance! Which I'm am guessing I was not the first lucky contestant. To my knowledge this has happened before?"

She kept silent.

"You silence says it all!" He said jokingly pushing her on the arm. She laughs and holds this jacket tight to her body.

"I think you should be getting back to the castle. It's kinda late. Let's head down the hill." He said helping her up.

"Acutally," she started with pinked cheeks in a sheepish voice. "I was hoping we could take the long way around."

Jim smiled, and walked beside her on a dirt path towards the city. They walked in silence and then, he felt her arm slip around his when they got into the dark, empty, city.

"What's wrong? Scared?" He asked securing her arm firmly.

"Would I look stupid if I said yes?"

"Haha…No not really. I'm not really feeling comfortable."

They continued walking, and as they got further into the city, the more uncomfortable Jim felt. Suddenly, he felt that someone was behind him and Katrina. He took her arm and twirled her around holding her behind him. No one was there.

"What's wrong?" She asked franticly.

"Shh! Just stay behind me! Something isn't right" He listened to air. Nothing. Then, there was a crack Jim then pushed Katrina to the floor as Jim caught an arm coming down on him with a knife grasped in it. It became a fight as the man tried to plunge the dagger into Jim's chest. Jim helps the man's arm trying to avoid the contact with the blade. Jim frees his other hand and punches him right in the jaw and knocks him to the floor.

"Jim! Help!" When Jim turns around, another scruffy, dirty man has a hold of Katrina with a knife secured to her throat and her arms twisted behind her back.

"Come on man, I don't want trouble."Said Jim calmly backing away.

"Oh I bet you don't! Now what do ya got in your pockets?" They man yelled.

Jim goes through his pockets and throws down a 5 dollar bill and some change.

"That's all I have man. Now let her go."

The man kissed Katrina's cheek and smells her hair. Katrina begins to cry but being careful not to move or the blade would slice her skin.

"Stop that! You have my money! Now just give her to me!"

Then, the man then looks back up and Jim was no where to be found. He looked all around, but Jim had disappeared.

"Well, pretty, looks like your man has left you here to di-" He was interrupted when the point of a knife was placed on his back. Jim held a knife against the mans back and placed the side of his head against the mans.

"Let her go you poor piece of shit, or I'll run you through, and I won't loose a wink of sleep over it." He whispered violently into the man's ear.

The man dropped Katrina and tried to stab Jim but Jim stopped the blade once again and pushed him to the ground. Katrina tried to get away from the man as he grabbed her ankle. He pulled her to him and squeezed as hard as he could Jim grabbed the guy's collar and pulled him up but the man punched him right in the jaw. The impact pushed Jim back, giving the man time to grab Katrina's necklace and run as hard as he could. Jim grabbed a knife and gave it to Katrina.

"Here, the other guy is still knocked out, if he gets up, stab him. I don't care if her begs you to spare him you kill him ok? I'll be right back" Jim got up and ran after the man. Katrina waited as her ankle was swollen with a piercing pain. Two minutes passed and Jim still wasn't back. Then, Jim ran back to her and knelt at her side out of breath.

"Here, I got it back." He panted handing her, her necklace.

"Thank you, very much! I don't know what I would do if I had lost this! And…thank you for saving my life." She said scooting closer to him.

"Hey, what else was I suppose to do? Now lets get you back home." He took her hand and she stood on her feet but limped in pain.

"Ow, ow , ow! I can't walk."

"what happened? Oh, that's where he got your ankle. Here." He swipes her off her feet and carried her bridal style and finally got out of the empty city.

She looks in his eyes as he continues down a grassy hill, still carrying her.

"What?" he asked.

She smiles and pulled his neck to her and kissed him. He stopped and began kissing her back.

"What was that for?" He said blushing.

"For saving my life.". She said smiling. She placed her head on his chest and fell asleep.

_**MERRY CHRISTMACHANAKWANZA!**_


	11. I dont wanna miss a thing

**_Author: Sup yall? Yep, you guessed it. Another wonderful chapter of my awesome fanfic in which it is soooo awesome that ppl never review because of it's awesomeness! SARCASM! People, come on! I work my ass off to give you another chapter the least you can to is drop one tiny review! Doesn't even have to be much, just a "good job!" or "Courtney I love your story! Keep up the good work!" or SOMETHING! Yall betta review….or ill have to just take my story else where. This one is a long one. So I hope yall like it. I think my story is doing very well so far. So yea….read. _**

Jim kept walking until he made it to the castle. There, he sneaked passed the guards and walked up stairs to Katrina's bedroom and entered. The room was a pink catastrophe. Pink walls, pink carpet, pink canopy, pink everything.

"Jeez, its like I just walked into a Barbie nightmare." He whispered under his breath. He walked up three small steps where her bed stood on a stage-like figure. He pulled the pink satin and lace curtains from her canopy bed and laid Katrina's sleeping body down. Before walking away he noticed her cross pendant necklace just laying on her tan skin. He slowly unlatched it and stuffed it in his pocket then took his jacket off her body and rushed to the door. But when his hand was just on the door knob, he stopped, and looked back at her. She was so beautiful. With a smile on her face as she slept soundly, unaware of Jim's thieving self, trying to take the necklace she loved dearly.

He thought. He held the necklace in his palm, and looked at it, then at Katrina, then the necklace once more. He looked around the room and there was a desk in the corner of her room with a piece of paper and quail pen. He sat at the desk writing a letter. When he finished he folded it up and sat it on the desk neatly with her necklace on top of it. In her room was also a balcony, over looking a garden. Jim walked out to it and noticed a tree by the balcony with beautiful red flowers on it. He reached for the best one closest to him and picked it. He then placed it behind her ear and moved her hair out of her face and leaned down to her face and kissed her forehead. Her smile became bigger then to a frown as she shivered. He took his jacket and placed it over her. He smiled and walked to the door, but before leaving her took one last look at her.

"I must be some damn fool." He whispered and walked down the halway and he began to chuckle a little.

"I'm either a fool, or I'm—in love. Yuck." He said laughing a bit. He entered his room and his celetron kicks on and there's Sara's picture.

"So how did it go?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Try me." He sat down and told her the whole story of what happened that night, but left out the necklace part.

"Did you get the necklace?"

"Nope."

"What? Why not? It was right there in your grasp!"

"She uhh-didn't have it with her and I wasn't about to go through her stuff without her permission." He said taking off his shirt and pants and laying in his boxers on his bed.

"Since when do you care about going through other peoples' things?"

"I uh….don't it's just you can't be too careful about these things. I don't want her to think I'm a freak."

He turned off his desk light and snuggled under the covers.

"Night Sara" He said and he turned off his celetron.

That night, he laid in bed thinking about the kiss he and Katrina shared that night. A smile ran across his face again and he felt his lips with his finger tips. Then his eyes widened.

"No, it can't be." And he went to sleep.

Then next morning, the sun peeked through Katrina's curtains. She rose up and rubbed her eyes and saw Jim's jacket around on her. She took it and smelled it. It smelled so manly, and a little sweaty, but mostly manly. (gotta love TAG BODY SPRAY!) Then, she combed her fingers through her hair and her fingers met the flower. She grabbed it and pulled it out and smelled it. But something was missing. She felt her chest. Her necklace was gone! She scuffled around all over the place looking in Jim's pockets and under her bed. Then, she saw the desk. She strolled over and there was her necklace laying neatly on top of a letter with her name on it. She opened it up and it read:

"_Katrina,_

_I hope you slept well. Your necklace fell off last night so I placed it on this letter. I know you have many things to do today being a princess and all, but if you want to hangout that would be great. Cancel all your appointments for today for after 12:00 pm. Meet me outside at 12:00 pm. Make sure to watch your head. _

_Love,  
Jim."_

"Watch my head? What does that mean? Oh well." She got dressed and walked down to the dinning hall for breakfast with her mother. She took a seat next to her while the queen was reading the paper.

"Good morning dear."

"Good morning mother." She said with a grin across her face. The queen sat her paper down and examined her face.

"Katrina."

"Yes mum?"

"You have that look of your face."

Katrina's cheek reddened.

"What look?"

"The look of when I first met your father. Did you hang out with that Hawkins Prince?"

Katrina kept silent as a butler brought her oatmeal.

"you did! Oh my gosh! How is he? Do you like him?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I did. He is very-very, oh I don't know. He's…something."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" The queen laughed.

"It is a good thing I think."

"You think?" She asked. Then she looked at her daughter smile as she stirred her bowl.

"you kissed him didn't you."

Katrina almost choked on her oatmeal.

"Mother!"

"What? I'm just asking!" She laughed hugging Katrina. She waited for an answer.

"I-I'm not saying. I don't kiss and tell." Katrina said smiling profoundly.

"Oh my gosh! You did! Katrina that is wonderful! Do you think he might be the one? Does he like you?"

"I don't know yet. It's too soon to be sure, but more then likely, the best is still yet to come."

The queen hugged Katrina one more time and kissed her forehead.

"I am so proud of you!"

"And he left me this letter this morning."

Her mother read the letter carefully.

"What did you drop?" She asked.

"Oh, my necklace."

"And he put it away for you?"

"No, on that note with , get this, a flower in my hair and his jacket around me." Katrina and the queen start screaming like teenagers with excitement.

"That is so romantic! And I guess he's taking you out tonight too by the looks of this letter eh?"

"Yeah, I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. He obviously 'digs you' as you kids say." The mother hands her a wad of money and get up and kisses her forehead again.

"Where are you going today child?" She asked giving her empty bowls to the butlers.

"I have to go to a meeting today and I might swing by Mum's grave."

"Alright, well be safe, and be sweet to this boy. Last thing we need is for you to scare this one off."

Katrina laughs and watches as her mother leaves. She opens the note and reads it one more time. Her heat flutters as she reads it again and again.

"Trudy!" She calls.

"Yes, Your Highness?" A little woman in a dress suite and earpiece said walking in the room.

"Cancel all my appointments for after 12:00pm please."

"ok no problem Your majesty."

After the whole day of anxiousness to see Jim, she waits outside. Her watch read 11:59pm.

"Where is he?" She asked nervously.

Then, she heard a weird, faint noise in the distance. She looked around trying to figure out what it was. Something from afar was coming straight for her. She screamed and ducked as it flew over her.

"Katrina! Check it out!"

It was Jim soaring around on his zoomer. ( or solar surfer…I don't know which. If forgot.) He did all kinds of flips and loops and twirled around.

"What in bloody hell are you doing?" She yells.

"Its called solar surfing!" He yells. He pulls the sail down and shoots straight up in the air. She looked up and he was nothing but a tiny speck. He stopped in mid air. And then fell.

"Jim! Oh my god!" She screamed as he was tumbling down. He did a couplbe more twists and turns and yells:

"Hold out your hand!"

"Are you crazy!"

"No! Come on! Your just gonna have to trust me!"

She held out her hand and Jim swooped by and grabbed it. She screamed in horror as he put the sail up and soared straight up again.

"Oh my god! You're gonna kill us!" She screamed.

Jim ignored her as he pulled her body against his and put her arms around him.

"Hold on to me tight ok? If you don't, you're gonna fall!"

She held on to him tight and buried her face in his chest. He shot straight up and the started to slow down.

"Ok, this is it! You ready? Here we go!" He screams and he puts down the sail and they fell. Faster and faster, the velocity increased the acceleration maxed! God only knows how fast they were going!

"Yeeeehaww!" Jim screamed.

Katrina opened her eyes.

"Hey, this isn't so bad!"

"Do you wanna try?" He asked as they still were falling.

She had her foot ready to step on the sail peddle to release the sail.

"ok, when I say step, you push the sail and take it away!"

They were only a few feet above ground when he yelled: "step!"

She did and help the sail and made many twists and loops and swirled around the sky. She screamed and laughed having the time of her life. Finally, Jim slowed down the surfer and she gave him the sail.

"How was it?" He asked; adrenaline running.

"That was so cool!" She said. He lowered the surfer to right above ground and they just sailed.

He took her hips and pushed her up against him. He held her hand and put both of her arms around him. He looked in her eyes and smiled. She could feel her heart go on for miles. She began blushing and smiling at him.

"I had a lot of fun with you." She said in his ear.

"Oh its has only just begun." He said in her ear as well.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you shopping." He smiled knowing her reaction.

"Shopping! Yes! But why?"

"You'll see." He whispered excited.

He flew into town and parked on a curb and chained his surfer to a pole. They walked in town and in the middle of the town was a small market place.

"Jim, what am I gonna find in a market place? It doesn't have dresses!"

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm taking you here so you can get a better scent of the real fun world instead of the rich luxery life you live in today."

He looked at her and she looked pretty disappointed.

"Hey," He lifted up her chin. "chin up. Don't worry trust, me you will love it here!"

They walked through the market and she went through a whole bunch of outfits. Jim sat in a chair outside the fitting room and she came out with her different outfits and modeled for him. After many, many different outfits she finally came across an outfit that looked stunning. She had a black halter that covered her breasts and was cut in a diamond shape at the bottom and exposed her whole midriff with a tan short, mini ruffled skirt with black heels that laced all up the leg.

"well, what do you think?" She said walking out modeling it for him.

"Oh my god. You look fantacstic!" He jumped and took her hand and spun her around.

"Do you really think so? I have ever felt so-exposed before. I feel almost naked."

"Do _you_ like it though?"

She looked in the mirror and smiled.

"I love it! I love this feeling! I feel free!" Then a whole bunch of guys whistled at her and honked their horns at her.

"Hey knock it off you animals!" Jim yells, grabbing her and pulling her behind him so others could not see.

"I changed my mind Katrina. Your getting pants!" Jim says and hands her a pair of distressed denim jeans. She puts them on and models for him. The shirt still looked the same but at least she wasn't exposing her legs and butt.

"Good good! Very beautiful." He says twirling her out and back into his chest. His eyes met her's. Again, she blushed and looked away smiling. Jim grinned and she changed and they bought the outfit and looked around some more. Katrina saw a small little area where man was selling a beautiful white gold necklace with a rhinestone heart hanging from it.

"Jim! Look at this necklace!" She shouted pulling his hand to her.

He looked at it and then the sales man.

"How much for the necklace, sir?"

The small Asian man with a thick accent waddled to them.

:"is dis you girl?" He asked. Katrina looked at him and he looked at her. She smiled and he politely nodded.

"Aww what beautiful girl she is! For you, I give low price! But only for beautiful girl."

"Oh well thank you sir." Jim said. "How much?"

"100 dolla." The man said roughly.

"Oh Jim, that is way too expensive!" She whispered in his ear.

"No its not. For you, it could be $1,000 and that still wouldn't make any difference to me. Wrap it up my good man!" He said handing the man a 100 dollar bill. The man gave Jim the bag and he put it in Katrina's clothes bag.

"Thank you. So much." She said.

"No prob. Come on, its getting dark and we might be late!"

They walked side bye side as the place began to clear out.

"Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank your for all the stuff you bought me today, I love all of it."

"Hey, you're welcome."

"I don't think I have enough money on me to pay your right now, but is there anyway I can repay you?"

Jim begins to grin.

"Come to think of it….there is."

"What's that?"

He gets closer to her and laces his fingers through hers.

"You'll find out tonight."

They're eyes met once again, and they both turned away blushing and smiling. They stopped at a restaurant and Katrina changed into her new outfit but she couldn't find her new necklace. She walked out of the bathroom.

"Jim do you know where my new necklace is?"

"Yeah, but I can't let you have it until later."

"Why?"

"I just don't want you to have it right now."

Confused she agreed and they walked down a block or two to where a huge muscular man with peircings and tattoos everywhere standing outside a door with a line of people waiting to get in. Jim took Katrina's hand and pulled her to the front of the line.

"Aye! Stratter!" Jim yelled.

"Aye! Jim me old pal! What brings ya to dis' part of town eh?" He said in a pirate accent.

"Just here for the Rocker night."

"Oh ye be in here be fer too long. And who is dis' lovely girl witcha Jimbo?"

"Stratter, this is Katrina. She's my date for this evening."

The pirate bowed to her and took her hand and kissed it.

"Aww, you are just pretty my darlin." He said letting go of her hand.

"Thank you very much." She said a little uncomfortable by the man.

"So Jimbo, I reckon you want in here doncha?"

"Yeah that would be great."

"Go right on in, oh and if any other man puts the moves on ye girl, you come to Ole' Stratter and he will take care of it."

Jim laughs

."You gonna sing tonight for us right Jimbo?"

"Oh I don't know Stratter."

"Jimbo you have to! I have a band set up to play your trade mark song,"

"I don't know but I will deffinatly think about it."

Jim walks inside with Katrina's hand in his.Everyone inside was dressed a little Goth/punk like

"Jim, how do you know that man?"

"Oh, friend of a friend."

"Oh."

He took her to a table and sat across from her.

"So you sing?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Are you any good?"

"Oh I have my good days and bad days."

Then a waitress comes up to the table.

"Can I get you guyz anything to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of Strawberry wine." Katrina says.

"Are you over 21?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"uhh sorry! We will take 2 cherry colas on the rocks." His blurts out.

The waitress leaves and Jim lets out a big sigh of relief.

"Why can I not have wine?"

"The drinking age here is 21. You cant have any alcohol if you aren't over 21."

"Oh…that's not good."

Bands begin to play some heavy mental and Katrina starts bobbing her head.

"I see you like this music."

"Yeah, I have never heard anything like it before. What is it?"

"It's called heavy metal. It's pretty cool."

The waitress finally brings them back their drinks. Katrina tries hers and then looks at it.

"What? Don't like it?" He asked taking a drink of his.

"No, I love it! This is great I have never had anything like this before."

"Your kidding me! You have never had one of these! Where have you been?"

"Locked in that damn castle to rot!"

Jim smiles and laughs a bit.

Jim and her begin talking caring on conversation after conversation. Then a black alien walked up to the Microphone on stage and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Invertebrates and reptilians, tonight we have a special treat for you! Singing '_I'm not ok (I promise)_ bye the famous punk band _My Chemical Romance_ We are proud to bring you, JIM HAWKINS!"

Jim perks up and looks at Katrina.

"Go on! I wanna hear you!" She says kissing his cheek. He blushes and smiles.

"ok, for you." He whispered and got up and ran on stage. The whole crowed went wild as he slung a black electric guitar around him. He looked in the crowd and there was Katrina standing right in the front row clapping for him. Jim wet his lips to speak.

"So, yall want some MCR tonight?"

The crowd went wild.

"Here with me singing is Nelson! Ok, here it is! IM NOT OK!"

(Guitar and drum solo)

_**Jim**: If you wanted honesty that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you go its BETTER OFF THIS WAY!_

_**Nelson**: for all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfirned took. Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

_**Both:** I'm not ok  
I'm not ok, _

_I'm not ok……._

_**Jim: **you wear me out!_

_What will it take to show you that its not the life it seems? (**IM NOT OK!)**_

_I told you time and time again you sing the words but you don't know that they mean! (**IM NOT OK!)** to be a joke and look, another line with out a hook, I held you close as we both shook so for the last time TAKE A GOO HARD LOOK!_

_**Both: **Im not ok _

_I'm not ok_

_I'm not ok…._

_**Jim:** You wear me out!_

_(JIMS GUITAR SOLO)_

The whole crowd runs wild while Jim jams on the guitar. He looks over at Katrina and she's jumping up and down with her ring finger and middle finger down and the rest extended.

_**Jim:** Forget about eh dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took, you said you read me like a book but the pages are all torn and frayed!_

_**Nelson: **I'm…o…k._

_ I'm ok! _

_I'm ok now! (**im ok now!)**_

_But you really need to listen to me cuz im telling you the truth! I mean it im ok!_

_**Jim:**Trust me!_

_**Both: **I'm not ok….._

_I'm no ok……_

_**Jim; **Well im no okay! Im not o-fucking kay!_

_**Both**:I'm not ok!_

_I'm not ok!_

The crowd roared as Jim took his bow with Nelson. They exchanged hugs and Jim left the stage. As he walked through the crowd, Katrina jumped on him and she swung her arms around his neck.

"You were awesome! I can't believe you could to that!"

Jim smiled.

"hey, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I guess."

"ok. Lets get moving."

They walked out of the club and they got on the solar surfer and flew back to the castle. He flew over the giant garden and floated right next to Katrina's balcony. He took her hand and helped her off.

"I had a great time tonight." She whispered with her face close to his.

"Its not over just yet. Take a shower and get comfortable, I'm gonna take u somewhere." He said and flew off.

Katrina spun around in her room humming the song Jim had sung. She hopped in the shower and then combed out her hair. She had only a black satin night gown on that only went to her thighs. Jim parked his surfer and walked in on her. She quickly sprung to her feet.

"Jim! What are you doing here? I thought we were going somewhere!"

"We are…why are you freaking out?"

She did her best to cover herself with her arms.

"I don't wanna go anywhere looking like this! Not in my night gown!"

"Why not? No one's gonna see you but me." He slowly walked over to her.

"You look beautiful."

"In my night gown?"

"No, in anything. You are just the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life. Don't worry about what you where, I think you look beautiful in anything."

He took his jacket hanging from her wall and wrapped it around her.

"But its gonna be really cold."

"That's what the jacket is for. And don't worry, I promise, you wont be cold at all."

He walked her outside and he stepped on the surfer. He held out his hand to her. As she took it, he pulled her to him. He kept one hand to her waist and the other on the sail. Then they took off. The arrived on top of a huge hill and in the middle of that hill was a fence. He parked right on the hill over looking a huge concert. It seemed like thousands and thousands of people were there but they had their own private hill. He sat down with his back against the fence. He waved for her to come to him. He took her hand and sat her right between his legs. He placed the side of his head against her's and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you know where we are at?" He whispered in her ear.

She shook her head no.

"Well, wait a couple more seconds." Seconds went by and then the stage lit up with hundreds of lights and on walked a man with his band in the background.

"This is dedicated to a special couple out there. Jim, you da man!" The man yelled in his mic.

"oh my god Jim. You didn't!"

"I did. Just for you."

The music started. It was the most beautiful song.

'_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing..._

_Watch you smile while you are sleepi, while your far away and dreamin.' _Sang the man.

"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment…forever." Jim sang along in her ear rocking her back and forth.

'_Every moment I spent with you…is a moment I'll treasure! _

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep cuz I miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing, cuz even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream with never do I'll still miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing' _the man sang.

"Jim, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me." She said. Jim slid his coat off her shoulders and moved her long hair draped over her shoulder. He took the necklace he bought her out of his pocket and put it around her neck and as he latched it on, he gave her neck a small kiss she could feel his warm breathe on the back of her neck.

'_I just wanna hold you close, feel you heart next to mine and jut stay in this moment for all the rest of time!' _

As the song ended, he whispered in her ear.

"Katrina, I know how you can repay me now."

She turns around and looks into his eyes. He took her chin and gently guided her mouth to his lips. His lips were so soft and the taste so sweet. She began kissing him back. And a moment like that could have lasted forever, and they wished it could have. They stayed up to watch the rest of the concert and then flew back to her balcony. He stood on his surfer floating on the other side of her balcony. She leaned over the edge and rested her arms on the edge.

"Thank you for on the best evenings of my life" she said quietly. He looked at her with his puppy love eyes and moved his face close to her's. Their noses touch as she slides past and kisses him deep and passionately. He parted her lips with is tounge and let his tounged explore her mouth. The kissed ended and he then kissed her forehead.

"Good night my sweet prince." she whispered in his ear followed by a kiss on his neck.

"Good night Princess." He whispered back and she disappeared into her satin curtains.

"YES! " He yelled thrilled for his night like a love sick teenager that he is. But, with all his joy, came sadness. The worst thing that could happen did. He had fallen madly in love with the woman who he is suppose to betray.


	12. I think i love you

**_Author: What is up peeps? Hope yall liking da story. I havenet been able to write much cuz I have midterm exams, and guy problems…arrrrggghhh…but its all good. Just MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW IF YOU LIKEY!_**

_**CoUrT **_

Jim flew back to his room head hung low, and stumbled in his room, and just threw himself on his bed.

"Ughh….what am I gonna do? She's gonna kill me!" He mumbled with his head buried in his pillow.

He lifted his head up and thought. Frustrated, he banged his head against his pillow a couple more times.

"Sara!" He yelled. You could just barely hear his voice with his head in that pillow.

"What ducky? I'm trying to sleep here now what do you want?" She said yawning as the screen of his Celetron kicked in again.

"I need help…I have to tell her."

"What? No, no , no, no! You cant do that! You will spoil everything!" she screamed shaking the screen.

"I know, but….but-" he stuttered.

"But what? Spill it! Out with it!" Sara screams louder, her face turning red with furry.

"I love her…" He said quietly, turning his with embarrassment.

There was a long pause on the other end; followed by some mumbling and stuttered words that were hard to understand. She slapped her forehead and sat there quietly shaking her head.

"So, the infamous, 'kiss-ass-don't-give-a-fuck-about-anybody-but-myself-Jim Pealdis (sp?) Hawkins is in love? That's a first for sure."

Jim rolled his eyes and stared at the floor.

"go ahead" she continued, "tell her. See what happens. But you must remember one thing Mr. Hawkins, and that is, you lied to her. You _lied_; and to a princess! That is only punishable by death."

Jim's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Oh crap…" he whispered under his breath.

"Yeah, you're telling me. But, no worries, go ahead and tell her. I'm sure she will understand. She only thinks you're her 'knight in shinning armor' her 'prince charming'. But Jim you are none of that! You are a boy that is failing everything, and is on the big path of self destruction, or at least use to be."

Suddenly, at that moment, Jim could feel every cut he has ever made on him, sting with a sensation of a new blade; slicing straight through. He pretended nothing was bothering him, but he knew; it was the memory. The blood tainted memory of his past.

"No! I wont go back there! I wont do that again! I'm not going back to Montressor!" he screams standing; starring at the screen.

"Then don't blow your cover, not yet. Get the necklace! The neckace is your duty, now. You have her heart now take the necklace!"

"No Sara I can't! I can't do that to her! I love her!"

"You don't love her Jim! It is only puppy love! You feel nothing for her! You _cannot_ feel anything for her. Jim, if I new you could fall in love, I wouldn't have sent you, now I know your not in love. People, like you, are unlovable."

What? Unlovable? How could she say that! Why would she say that? It can not be true.

He paused; silence filled the air. His breathing got deeper, and he felt his heart ache with every beat.

"How-why would you say something like that? You don't know who I am! I can be loved! I'm willing to bet my life she loves me! And she will love me no matter what I say to her!"

"Oh, Jim there you go! You are in such thick denial. You took her on one date-"

"A great date! To show how much she meant to me! And when I was with her I thought nothing of your stupid necklace. I had my hand on that necklace many of times but I didn't think of it because all I thought about was her. Her beauty, her kindness, her compassion, everything that no one has ever showed me in my own lifetime!" He interrupted.

"One date… One date, Jim! One! You think people fall in love on their first date?"

"I believe in love at first site! And I must admit, she was very rude and was a total bitch to me the first time I saw her, but I have come to know that there is far more to her then anyone else sees, and only I see it, and maybe, just maybe, it will be that way with me."

He said as he sat on his bed. The room was silenced again.

"So, why do you need that necklace so bad anyway?" He asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Never you mind…just get it."

"No! Tell me what it is for and I will get it!"

"Power.." she whispered.

"Power?"

"Yes, that necklace is one of a 5 piece set. A ring or hope, earrings of serenity, crown of strength, sword of victory, and of course, what Katrina has, the necklace of belief. At the head quarters we have all of the pieces except that necklace. We need it."

"But why though? Power like this can only bring the evil out of people not the good."

"You wouldn't understand. It could save the universe if something major were to happen."

"Like what? All I see is harm! I don't believe you!"

Anger came across her face.

"Jim, I need that necklace!"

"No! I wont let you have it! Katrina's mother gave it to her and it means the world to her! You cant have it I wont let you!"

"Hawkins, you don't know THE HELL I CAN BRING YOU!" Suddely, the ground shook, things fell from their places; smashing to the ground. Jim struggled to stand up-right.

"Bring it! You can't hurt me!"

"Who said anything about her!"

"You won't hurt Katrina I wont let you!"

The ground stopped shaking, and everything was still.

"You _will _get that necklace, and you _will_ not tell her about our little scheme."

"I will do what ever the hell I want!" He screamed and through the Celetron against the wall and smashed it into millions of tiny pieces. Jim stares at the pieces and gives out a sigh of relief. Next, he runs to his window, takes his zoomer, and rides it to her window. He hops on her balcony and taps on her window. She didn't come. He slides it open and walks in.

"Katrina?" He whispers.

He looks around and doesn't see anyone, but notices that her canopy with down around her bed. He walks up the stage and peers inside to see her sliently sleeping peacefully. He smiles and kisses her forehead. As his lips left her skin, two big brown eyes peered up at him.

"Jim? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" She asked sitting up. He pushes her back down gently on the bed and covered her back up.

"Nah, I didn't need anything, I was just seeing if you were still awake, im sorry I woke you." He said. He started for the door when he felt her hand grab his and give him a light tug. He looked back at her.

"Well you stay with me? I don't like being alone." She asked.

He smiled and his cheeks reddened with embarrassment to where he just simply nodded his head. He took off his shoes and belt, and climbed over her to the other side of the bed be careful not to harm her. He slides under the covers with her and lays on his back looking up at the ceiling. Then, he flet a hand go under his shirt and Katrina pulled off his shirt, then she unbuttoned his pants and pulled then off. His eyes widened and he felt his whole face become very very warm and red.

"Katrina?" he asked nervously.

" I just thought you would be uncomfortable in your clothes. Don't worry, I'm leaving your boxers." She said and they both shared a small laugh. Her arm wrapped around him and pulled him on his side with his nose touching hers. She pulled him against her body, and held him tight like a teddy bear. He felt his heart race, going a million miles an hour. She rested her head against his neck and closed her eyes. Jim kissed her forehead and snuggled with her.

"Jim?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something? Something private? Something I want no one to know."

He took a gulp.

"Sure Katrina, you can tell me anything, and I wont tell, I swear."

"You know what my dream is? I have always wanted to just have a day, where I was not a princess. The days where I could play, in the mudd, act so immature and barbaric. Act the way I did before mother died. But I bet you think that sounds stupid."

"No, no, not at all. I thinks its really cool. I love those days. I use to run in the mud, swim in the village swimming pool, flirt with the cute village girls," Katrina giggled a bit.

"I cant blame you, you cant stay cooped up here forever. You need to get out, see the world, meet new people. You don't belong here."

"How did you do it?" She asked.

"do what?"

"Get to do all of these things without getting in trouble?"

"oh, well, I uh…I snuck out a lot. I was a problem child, and I still am. See why I was pick of the litter to come 'woe' you?"

"I'm glad they picked you though," she said kissing his neck. "I only wish you were first so would not have had to go through all of that hell of Princes."

"Well, your done. No more of those damn Princes."

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"What are you trying to say, Jim?"

"What I'm trying to say, is Katrina, I think I'm falling in love with you." He says in a shy voice. Her eyes lit up and she leaed down and kissed him long and passionately. Making out with him for what seemed for ever. He finally parted them and laid his forehead against hers.

"wow, and I was nervous about telling you this why?" He said. She giggled and pulled him tighter aginst her and they both fell asleep without another word.

REVIEW!


	13. One Pissed Author:Note

_**Author (Court): **Dude? WTF? Come on yall! I need some flippin REVIEWS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't wanna be mean but seriously! I've hade this story out for what? A year? (Might be and exaggeration) And I only get 6 reviews? Anway, I'm done houndin yall for now. I just need some help. I am having trouble on how Jim should break the news to Katrina. Come on guyz, I need ya! REVIEW!_


	14. Submerged

Sun peeked through the satin, canopy, drapes upon Jim's head. His eyes blink as his vision begins to focus on his surroundings. The first thing he sees is the inside of a pink canopy.

"This isn't my bed, I'm sure." He said sarcastically to himself.

He wanted to move but he felt something wrapped around his chest, inabeling him from any movement. He uncovers himself from the pink sheet madness and there lays Katrina fast asleep; gripping him as if holding on for dear life. He hated to move her so he just laid there, staring at the pink above him.

"_Pink canopy! Pink sheets! Pink covers! Pink pillow! Pink! Pink! Pink! What's with all the pink?" _ He thought to himself.

His eyes roll and his arms move above his head. Then, he felt Katrina stir. She turns on her back and her big brown eyes look up at him.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He whispered stroking her head.

"No, no. I just thought it was time to get up." She said realeasing her grip from his waist and raising herself up on her elbows, rubbing her eyes.

"You live in a pink nightmare…" He said laughing and looking around in her canopy.

They were both concealed in side this magenta tent with no way of seeing out or in. The pink reflected on her face and it glowed with a morning passion. He tilted his head at her beauty; remembering everything that happened the night before. Looking down realizing he was in nothing but his boxers and smiling a little. Katrina sat cross-legged on the bed and combed her hair with her fingers looking at Jim. Both silent. It was as if they both knew what each other were thinking and just started smiling laughing and nodding.

"So what's on the agenda today your highness" He asked sitting up and scooting closer to her.

"I have no clue. I really don't wanna do anything today. But I do know you and I have a party to attend to in our honor."

"A party? Wow, I'm popular"

She laughs a bit. "No just honored."

"so does that mean you wouldn't mind spending the day with me?"

"You know there is nothing more I would love to do then to spend my day with you, but I just don't know if my schedule with allow it."

"Ahh, schedule, smedule. Just sneak out, and sneak back in just before the party."

"Oh no! I could not possibly do that!"

"Why not? Oh come on, your need to learn to play risk." He said turning over on his back laying his head on her lap.

"Please? For me?" He said frowning and looking up at her with puppy eyes.

She stares at him then cracks a laugh.

"Ok, ok, ok. I'll just sneak out for a while. But where are we going?"

"Glad you asked." He said getting up and pulling you canopy away as the sun fills the canopy tent.

He rushes to her closet and looks through it pulling out some various items.

"What are you doing?" she asked laying back on the bed.

He bring the items over to her.

".You need all of these clothes. And nothing expensive that you treasure. Wear only old clothes."

"What in the world are you doing? Where are we going?" She asked some what worried.

He spreads the items on the bed. There was low-rise jeans, a army green tank-top and a skimpy black bikini.

"What in the world am I going to need the bikini for?"

"You'll see."

"Well don't you think it's a little….revealing?"

Jim looks down at it then at her.

"I guess. Do you wanna use something else?"

"Well….what ever we are doing, is it just goint to be me and you?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Then I don't mind. You go change or what ever and I'll go change too."

Jim nods but as he leads the room, he looks back at her. His eyes catch hers then he looks down at her hand. She holds his pants and shirt. She laughs and throws them at him. He struggles putting on the jeans and finally gets to his shirt. His head gets caught in the shirt and he can't get his head through. Katrina runs over and pulls his head through but his lips get accidentally pressed against hers. Her cheeks turn very red and her turns her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No, no. It's fine…but hold on." He said and took her chin and kissed her lips. She began kissing him back but he stopped her and put his finger to her lips.

"Later, I promise. Just wait a while longer." He whispered taking her in his arms. He kissed her cheek and pulled out a beautiful, white, unique flower from behind his back. He kissed the rose and held it to her lips and she kissed it. She smiled and tucked it behind her ear. He took her hands kissed her forehead. He backed slowly away and gripped his hand tighter, then let go and watched as he left through the door. Seconds pass as she remains standing in the middle of her room. She takes the flower from her ear and smells it. Suddenly, she feels weak at the knees and falls on the ground on her knees. She smiled and got up and started dancing around the room as she changed in her bikini and other clothes.

Hour later……

Katrina pulled her hair up in a long pony tail and walks around anxiously in her dark army green tank and very low rise jeans resting tightly on her hip bones. Then, there was a knock at her door. She rushes over and opens the door and Jim in his tan shorts and brown shirt, throws his arms around her and picks her up and spins her around.

"Jim! Put me down you animal!" She yells laughing. He puts her down and takes her hands.

"you ready?" He asked guiding her to her balcony with his suffer leaning against her wall.

"Yeah I guess." She said.

He holds her back against him and they zoom off like many times before. They sail for a while and lower the suffer in some trees and park it by a fallen log.

"What are we doing in a forest?" She asked hopping off the suffer with Jim grasped to her hand.

"You'll see. Just follow me." He leads her down a path of a steep hill.

She slows down taking small steps at a time. The ground is slippery and wet with mud and muck. She stops and pulls him back.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can get down here."

"Sure…just take it one small step at a time."

She tries to take another step, but she slips and falls. But Jim catches her right before she could fall all the way down the hill.

"Whoa! Careful there. You could really hurt yourself." He looks in her eyes and smiles at her and picks her up bridal style walking down the hill with great ease. Once at the bottom he lets her down. From a far off distance she could hear a, what sounded like, a water fall. Jim takes her hand again and leads her there. He pushes bushes and weeds out of the way and pulls her through and there was an enormous water fall above them and a crystal clear pond at there feet. The sun showed through the trees and made beautiful patterns on a giant rock resting next to deep pond. No part was shallow. The edge was a drop off to how ever far the oasis reached. Katrina looked around with her mouth open in awe at the beautiful site. Jim walked around her and put his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Well? What do ya think?"

"Jim, it's-it's the most beautiful thing ever!"

He turns her facing him.

"No. I think it's the second most beautiful thing in the world." He whispers. Her eyes scanned his. A smile slid across her face. He leaned in for a kiss but she just kissed his cheek and swung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"thank you, thank you!" She whispered holding him tight. Jim wraped his arms around her kissed the side of her head.

"You are so welcome." He parted with her and took off his shirt and shorts leaving him in black trunks. He runs to the top of the giant rock and looks down at Katrina as she lifts off her top and pulls off her pants. Jim's eyes widen as her sexy little body wearing the black bikini walked over and sat on the side off the pond with her feet the water.

"Yeehaw! Don't you just look hott!" He yelled from the top of the rock. 

"Oh quite being such a guy!" She laughed.

"Hey, come and jump off this thing with me!"

"No thank you! I'm just gonna sit here and soak up the beauty."

Jim took a running start and ran off the rock and did a perfect swan dive splashes Katrina.

"Ahh! Jim, that's flipping cold!" She yelled. But Jim was no where in site. She looked around.

"Jim?" She yelled.

She peered over the edge and didn't see anything. Then, Jim swan up to the top grabbed Katrina's stomach and pulled her in with him. She came up for air and Jim treaded with her.

"Not funny!" She said as Jim laughing hysterically.

"Aww…come on Katrina. Lighten up! You gotta learn to just have fun."

Katrina sneered and grabbed the edge and pulled herself up and out of the water.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm going home! I came to have a relaxing day and I don't want to play childish games!"

Jim jumped out of the water and grabbed her hand.

"Wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be an ass to you. I just was having a little fun that all. I'm sorry I-"But before he could finish, Katrina grabbed him and started kissing him. She kisses him so hard it backs him up little bye little till she pushed him in the pond. He went up for air and grabbed her stomach and pulled her in with him. They both treaded laughing.

"Good one. You got me I'll give ya that." He said.

"you didn't really think I was that big of a snob did you?" She laughed. Jim submerged himself under the water then came back up.

"Oh my god. I think I found something. Hold your breathe and follow me. What ever you do, don't let go of my hand." He took her hand and she took a big breath and he pulled her under. The farther they went the darker it got, but Katrina still held on to his hand. He pulled her through a dark tunnel. She couldn't see a thing it was so dark, but she held tight to Jim's hand. Her breathe was running low. Her lungs were beginning to hurt. She shook Jims hand as her back touched the ceiling of the tunnel. She was trapped in a pitch black tunnel underwater, and she had run out of air. Her hand still latched to Jim's, she shook it and sneezed it. But Jim did nothing. He just proceeded down the tunnel. She pulled him back and grabbed his shoulder. She then felt Jim's mouth being pressed against hers and all of the sudden, she could breathe again. Jim blew air in her mouth so she could breathe but still kept kicking. Finally, they reached the end of the tunnel and they both kicked as hard as they could to the top. They broke the surface of the water and both gasped for air. Jim put Katrina on the edge and pulled himself up on it and just collapsed beside her. He turned to her and put his arm under her neck and held her up. She coughed profoundly.

"I'm so, so sorry. Are you ok? Please tell you your ok! I should have never taken you down there!" He whispered to her.

"No, cough I'm ok. I just had a hard time back there." She sat up and coughed a couple more times then sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was in an underground cave just inside the water fall. The walls sparkled with jewels embedded on the walls. She stands up and behind her, was another small pond with steam rising from it. It was a hot spring.

"Oh my god. This is amazing!"

"Tell me about it." Jim takes her hand and pulls her to the hott spring. He slowly gets in, then takes her by the waist and picks her up, helping her inside the spring. She sits next to him and just slouches down in the spring. She closed her eyes and felt Jim spin over and lean against her.

"Jim?" She whispered . He hushed her and began kissing her neck then down to her chest. He pulls the string of her bikini and the top falls straight off.

TEE HEE! REVIEW!


	15. I love you NC17

**_Author: Ok yall..i have noticed that your giving me a hard time about the spelling mistakes. Well, I just want you to know that I'm not very awake when I write this cuz its usually 2 am in the morning before I even get started. That's b/c I have to wait till my parents go to bed. ARRRGGGHHH…..anyway, give me a break over kay? Good….heres the next chapter. I know how much you wanna know what happens in the hot spring. oh yeah...and this is for mature readers._**

* * *

****

He placed her bikini top on the edge of the spring.

"Jim, wait." He stopped kissing her and looked in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if we should do this."

"What do you mean?"

Katrina covers herself with her arms.

"This is something two people do when…you know."

"No, I don't. Tell me Katrina. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm just afraid, something will happen if we do this. I'm afraid one of us would get hurt."

A frown came across Jim's face.

"I see." He said disappointed.

"Yeah."

"Kat, I love you."

Katrina's eyes widened, she just starred at him, saying nothing. They kept silent, as he waited for a response.

"Now, now would be a great time if you could say something."

She again kept silent, as if contemplating the whole matter in her caged mind.

"Please, say something. I know you love me too."

He she looks up at him confused.

"Don't give me that look Kat. I know you do. You can't hide it from me."

She bit her lip and looked down at the water.

"Kat, come on! Don't be afraid of me," He put his hand to her face. "never, be afraid to fall in love." He kissed her.

Finally she spoke.

"I-I love you too. This past week has been the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Jim, I know now why I am afraid. I _am_ afraid to fall in love. But I know you would never hurt me." She hugs him tight with everything she had, but while she was feeling her love for him, Jim was feeling something else…guilt. No more waiting, she needs to know.

"Kat?" He asked breaking the hug. "would you love me no matter what happens?"

She looked at him confused again.

"Yes, of course, I will, whats wrong?" She could see the guilt and the sadness in his eyes.

"Jim, your scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Kat? I lied to you."

"What?"

"I'm not a prince. I'm not a prince at all. I am or at least was a cabin boy on a ship that set sail for Treasure planet. I'm the guy that saved the crew, I'm the guy that found the treasure." He wanted her to get that much of the lie.

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say? 'Oh'?"

"so you've been lieing to me this whole time? You fooled me into thinking you were a prince? Why?"

She was very upset. No way he could tell her the rest. She would be furious, he could be executed if she got mad enough. He wanted to tell her all, but it was his best intrest not to.

"Because…because.."

"No more lies Jim! Tell me the truth! If you lie to me I swear to god …"

"I know, I know! I lied because, I really liked you, but I knew the only way to get you to love me is if I were a prince. I know what you think, it was shallow, but I did it just to see you."

Her eye brow raised to him.

"I swear! I really did like you. But I just pretended to be one so you would see me."

"So, your not a prince? But you only pretended to get to know me?"

"Yes."

"And that's the truth?"

"Yes, the truth, but Katrina, I do love you, with all my heart. I know im not a prince but can we look over that?"

"Of course. I love you because you are sweet and you are so handsome, and I'm a little glad you lied to me, or else I would have never known you. I would have probably killed myself by now." She laughed.

He smiles feeling a little relieved, but still not out of the hole. He looks over and their eyes meet. She smiles and uncovers herself and lets him look at her naked. He leans against her chest and kissed her neck. She takes off her bottoms, and Jim's hand goes below the water and skim against her stomach down to her privates. His fingers explore inside of her, feeling everything in her. She moans as Jim kisses her neck then down her her breasts. His fingers go slowly in and out of her. He looks in her eyes as a bead of sweat rolls down her forehead. She felt this strange, wonderful sensation as she reached her climax. She felt fluid come our of her. She came.

He takes his fingers out and takes her hand. He presses his back against the side of the spring. He pulls his body backwards over the edge of the spring and she follows. He lies on his back with her at his side. He takes off his trunks and tosses them to the side. She sat cross-legged on his side examining his naked body curiously, and embarrassed. He saw how red her cheeks were.

"Don't be scared, go ahead." He whispered.

He his palm on the back of her hand and guided it to his manhood. She was confused but she did what her instincts told her to do. He held it tightly and rubbed it slowly up and down.

"Am I doing ok?"

"Oh, Kat…everything you do…feels…great. Harder…" He moaned.

She then felt his manhood become longer and harder. He arched his back and moaned her name loudly with each pump. She pumped harder and harder, aroused by his moans. She goes faster and faster, as she grabbed at his lips hungrily with her own. He kissed her back but parted with each moan. Her thumb rubbed the head of his manhood, then she felt wetness. She just kept going. He stopped her and rolled over on top of her. He kissed her head.

"I heard it hurts really bad the first time for girls, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Just get it over with, so I can feel pleasure from now on." He nodded and kissed in between her breasts. He tried to slip in her. She winced with pain.

"is it over?"

"No, I'm just trying to get in there, its so tight."

She bit her lip and waited, then a sharp pain shot up through her. She wanted to scream but she held it in. He trusted slowly first, then faster as he went along. The pain was unbearable. She had tears in her eyes. Then, he broke through. A little blood flowed from her, then stopped. He stoped for a breathe.

"Its over." He said sweating.

"More please." He got back up and began thrusting again. This time, all she felt was pleasure. Like the sensation from before, but better. He trusted harder, and harder. She moaned multiple times. She cummed and he stopped. He pulled out of her and lied next to her panting and sweating. He rolled over and held her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He said kissing her head.

"I love you too."

"You were fantastic."

She smiled and rested her head next to his with her forehead locked to his. They kissed.

"We need to head back to the castle for that party."

"I know, but I'm so tired. Let's just rest for a little while."

"ok…A while." She whispered. It wasn't long before they both were asleep in eachothes arms.

* * *

_There you go you little pecker heads. You sex scene. And I think the only sex scene with TP. Kool…go me! Well…REVIEW!_

_ /33Rizz_


	16. Bad News

**_Author: well….looks like no one reviewed. again. I gave you the very first TP sex scene and no reviews? That sux. Well my story ends near and I am working on my InuYasha fanfic that is one of my classics but im going to edit it and put more chapters in it. I wish for you to read it. But I made the softball team…..again. Yipee for me right? Well the only reason I gave you this chapter is 3 things:_**

_**I got some Ideas from "The Princess Bride"**_

_**I got MORE ideas from "Moulin Rouge"**_

_**AnimeFreak2306 gave me the ONLY review and for Animefreak2306 I am giving them the "awesome reader" award for the day…oh and a cookie! **_

_**Enjoy! This one made me cry……**_

* * *

Katrina's eyes open and the first thing she sees is Jim's chest. As she tried to move, his arm around her waist pulled her back. She slowly got up and put her bathing suit back on. Jim stirred and rolled over. His eyes open and he looks right at Katrina.

"You're up, and just in time to." She said handing him his trunks.

He slips them on and sits up rubbing his eyes. She sat next to him and ran her fingers through his hair. He looked in her eyes and smiled. They kiss and lock their foreheads together.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She kissed his cheek.

"How long have we been asleep?" He asked stretching. Katrina got up and looked around.

"An hour or two, but we really need to get back. That party will start without us."

Jim looked down at his own body then saw he wasn't wearing a shirt!

But wait….his body! The scars! Where is his shirt? Did she see? He looked everywhere…where is his shirt? Maybe she will not notice.

"Aww…I don't wanna go to some stupid party. I wanna just lay with you in your room, talking and maybe something more if we get back in time." He grinned wrapping his arms around her stomach and kissing her neck.

"Not now, we have to find a way out of here, because I will be damned if I go down that underwater hell again."

"ok, ok. I'll see if I can find a hole or something."

He gets up and tries to work quickly without her seeing him.

"Jim? What in the world are all of these scars?"

"Oh, those? They are-umm…just battle scars. You know from treasure planet? And some are from little spills on my zoomer."

"But what about his big one on your stomach?"

She knelt down and rubbed it. The pain, physical and memorable of the crash that ruined his life still lay in the back of his mind while her fingers caressed his skin.

"Don't touch it!" He screamed and she quickly took her hand away.

"I-I am sorry, I did not mean anything. I just was-"

He wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just a scar of a memory that haunts me. Please, lets just leave."

Jim climbs on some rocks and tries to dig through the ceiling of the cave. He digs faster and faster, moving rocks and stones away and finally, light shines through.

"Alright! I started a hole, now climb up there and dig it bigger from the outside-in."

"Wait. How come I have to go through there?"

"Because your ass is the only one in this cave that is skinniest now get up there."

She climbs through and outside, was the forest right where they started from.

She takes his hands and pulls him out of the hole.

"Ok, we're out." He says brushing himself off.

"How come we didn't do that to start with?"

"I didn't think of it."

Katrina and Jim start walking up the hill.

"Do you have any idea where we are goin?"

"Nope. But I have to find my solar surfer."

"We don't have time! We will get it tomorrow I have to get ready for that stupid party!"

"Kat I don't know…"

"It will be fine."

They continue walking up the hill and then when they were at the top they could see the castle.

"Finally!" Katrina yells.

They run down the hill to the castle as fast as they could. They stop at the castle gate as a guard stares at Jim and Katrina confused.

"My princess! Why are you dressed in such a way?"

"Do not worry about it Sir Compton. My Prince has taken good care of me." She said taking Jim's hand. Jim gives the guard a little sarcastic wave as he gives Jim a cold stare.

"Now if you will excuse us, I and Jim must get ready for this evenings ball."

"Her majesty Rebecca wouldn't be so cold." the knight said under his breath.

Jim wondered about that but shrugged it off.

Her and Jim enter the castle and run up the stairs to her room and lock the door. Jim lays on the bed relaxing on his back about ready to fall asleep. Katrina walks over and kissed his cheek.

"Are you ok?" She asked stroking his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just laying here."

She tries to lift him and push him off the bed.

"Come on! Go get dressed! I got you a new uniform!" She said and she ran to her closet.

"Uniform?" he said lifting himself up.

She pulled out a white suit with medals and a blue sash across with more medals on it.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't earn any of these medals." He said trying it on.

"So? It's adorable!"

He looked at himself in her mirror.

"Do I _have_ towear it?"

"Yes", she kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his back and waist and looked at him in the mirror over his shoulder. "And you get a little sword and pistol with it!"

He grinned ear to ear in a mischievous way. She gave him the black sword and tied is around his waist. Then she pulled out the pistol in a holder and buckled it around his waist. She got up and stood before him. He looked older, more masculine, more…more…grown up. She smiled and her eyes caught his.

"You look great, you really do…" She said quietly.

He turned around and looked at himself and in a way, modeled for himself in the mirror.

"Wow, I do look good."

She walked to him and brushed him off a little.

"What about you?" he asked taking her hands.

"Me? Don't worry, I have a dress."

"well let's see it."

"Your not allowed to see me in it…no one is until I come down the stairs."

"Oh I see! Kind of like a bride?"

Her eyes widened and his did as well of what he just said.

"I- I didn't mean it that way…" he stuttered.

"Its ok, I understand."

She began to take off his uniform until he stopped her and looked in her eyes and took her hands.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who is, Rebecca?"

She frowned and helped him take off the rest off his uniform. She didn't talk the whole time. Jim took her chin and looked in her eyes again.

"Please tell me. I don't mean to hurt you, I just want to know."

She sat on the bed with him next to her.

"Rebecca was the princess before me. She was the actual daughter of the Queen. I am just the adopted princess."

"What happened to her?"

"She-She died a long time ago."

"How? If you don't mind me asking."

"An evil, evil woman killed her. Her name was Sherilla. She wanted to kill the Queen but Rebecca stopped her. Since that day, she has not been seen since. The queen loved Rebecca dearly and I will never fill her shoes, she was beautiful, smart, just plain perfect. The

Jim took her hand and leaned over and kissed her.

"I see that all in you."

She smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Now, a little about you." She said kissing his cheek.

"Me? You know everthing about me."

"Well, how did you disappear that one day when those guys attacked us in the city?"

"Oh that? Just something I learned on the adventure to Treasure Planet."

"But how did you do it?"

"easy," He sat her on the bed and stood in front of her. "just pretend you are weightless, like a feather; like the wind. No one can touch you, no one can see you, you are invisible. Then just …oh I don't know. You just walk out of the person's point of view. They will never see you and not being seen is great for the element of surprise."

She watched him curiously as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. She blinked, and he was gone! She looked behind her, and all around her but he was no wear to be seen.

"Jim?" she called quietly.

"Jim, that's good now come out." He still didn't come out.

"Jim this isn't funny anymore!" Then arms wrapped around her waist and it made her jump.

"Jim you animal! Don't scare me like that any more!"

"I'm sorry but you should have seen how freaked out you were; Priceless."

"How did you do it?" She asked putting herself in his arms.

"Just as I told you. It takes practice."

"Can I try?"

"Theres no need. I have excellent hearing. I can sense a presence of anyone sneaking up on me from a mile away!"

She looked at him funny but smiled.

"I hope you intend to dance with me tonight." She said trying to waltz with him but he stood like a rock.

"Oh come one Kat, quit. I cant dance, I can barely walk."

She stopped and frowned.

"Kat, don't look at me like that. How about this, if I absolutely have to I will."

She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him like a little school girl and they fell on the ground with her on top of him.

"Bye the way, Jim. I have Sir Compton as your opponent, but you will win."

"Wait! Hold the phone! Win? What in the world do I have to do?"

She looked at him confused.

"You mean, they do not do this on your planet?"

"Do what exactly?"

"Well, there are always two suitors and they both get a turn with one night with me. You have had your night, and tonight is his night after the ball."

"A whole night? Should I be worried?"

"No, no, no! Of course not. I am sure you shall win."

He sat up and grabbed her shoulders.

"And what if I don't, Kat? Could we be separated forever?"

"No! Because that's not going to happen!"

"Wow! Way to tell me now! An hour before the ball!"

He got up and paced around the room with his face buried in his hands.

"Jim, why are you freaking out about this? It is nothing to worry about! I love _you_. No one else."

"I know but, he could win! I can't stand loosing you to the likes of him! I mean, I'm a prince! Well, they think I'm a prince but shouldn't I win?"

"Yes, and you are going to win!"

She got up and held him. He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed and locked foreheads.

"I don't want to loose you." He whispered in her ear,

"You will not loose me. I will make sure of it."

A knock was at the door. Jim released her and ran and ducked behind her bed and Katrina through on her bathrobe.

"Who is it?" She said trying to tie her robe.

"Trudy." The secretary said from the other side of the door.

Katrina opened the door and peered out of it.

"Yes? What do you need?"

"Your highness, have you seen Prince Hawkins anywhere?"

"Uhh….no. Last I saw him he was in the kitchen. Why?"

"Oh, I was just going to go over the plans of the "suitor swap" for tonight's ball. You have told him about that right?'

"Yes, yes I have. He is not excited about the idea. Can we not go with the suitor thing? I have chosen and I choose the Prince."

"No, unfortunately you're Majesty. It is tradition."

"Very well." Katrina sighed.

"But I do wish the best for Prince Hawkins. I hope he wins."

Katrina thought for a bit.

"But, why? What does it matter to you if Sir Compton or Prince Hawkins wins?"

Trudy put her hand on her shoulder.

"Your Majesty, you are not only the Princess soon to be the new heir, but you are also my best friend. And I can see in your eyes that you long for him, care for him, love him. Which is something I have never seen in your eyes since the Queen bought you a new puppy for Christmas."

"Thank you Trudy. And…no matter the outcome, will you be my Maid of honor?"

"Certainly. I would not have it any other way. And do not worry, death cannot stop true love, and Sir Compton certainly cannot."

"Thank you so much Trudy!" Katrina said hugging the secretary.

"You are most certainly welcome. Please…if you or," She peers inside Katrina's room.

"Prince Hawkins needs anything, just ring. Good bye Prince Hawkins."

Jim held up his arm and gave her a thumbs-up. Trudy hugged Katrina one more time and walked down the hall.

Jim got up and walked to Katrina and swung his arms around her tightly.

"Jim? What is wrong?"

"I don't want you to go with him!"

"Jim it is custom here! It is something we have to do! I have had my turn with you now I have to be with him."

"Wait…." He lets go of her and backs away. "what do you mean 'turn with me and now its his turn'?"

"Well, you have taken my …virginity, it is his turn."

"WHAT? No! No! No! You are not going to sleep with him I wont let him! I'll kill him before he touches you!"

"Jim, please! Calm yourself! It will mean nothing! He means nothing to me!"

"Yeah, well it means something to me!" He said pacing back and forth in worry.

"Jim, please." She ran her fingers through his hair. "do not let something as stupid as sex come between our love. He can take my mind, he can take my self respect, but he cannot take away the love I have for you. Our love is as strong as god himself. Sir Compton, though he may try, he cannot break it, not with a hundred swords, and he cannot take it not with a thousand thieves, and he cannot stop me, not with a thousand daggers to my heart. So when I say I love you, it is only because you are my reason for living."

They leaned in and kissed.

"Write that yourself or did you" he asked stroking her cheek.

"Can I not spill my heart to the man I love?" She laughed.

He began to grab at her lips hungrily with his own, she kissing back with everything she had. They, he just from no where, stopped.

"My love, why do you cease?"

"I'm sorry, I just keep picturing you with him."

"Please do not. Wait, I wish to give you something."

She hands him her mother's cross necklace.

"Take it wear it the night I sleep with him that way you will know you are still in my heart, and I shall wear the heart necklace you bought me to know I am in yours."

Then there was pounding at the door again.

"Who is knocking?" She asks.

"Its Trudy! The ball nears its beginning. Jim must leave to get ready so I can help you dress my lady."

"Very well." She hooks the necklace around Jim's neck and kissed his neck and collar bone.

"I don't want to leave you." He whispered embracing her.

"You must go. We will not be parted forever, just for a little while. I shall see you as soon as I can."

He kissed her again.

"I love you and this will help you through the night." She said pressing her hand against the necklace on his chest.

"You'll be in my heart and no matter what happens; we need each other to have; to hold. And when destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you but you will have to hold on. No matter what, don't give up on us."

"I'll never give up."

They kissed.

"Your Highness! Hurry Sir Compton is coming!" Yells Trudy.

"I love you! I won't give up! I promise!" And trudy drags him away and he runs for his room. Seconds later Sir Compton appears behind Trudy.

"Oh Sir Compton! Is there something I can do for you?"

"I wish to speak to Katrina, alone."

"That is not possible she must get ready for the ball. You may speak to her tonight."

"No!" And he pushes the door open and Katrina stood naked and then quickly tried to put her robe back on.

"William Compton! What in bloody hell are you doing barging into my chambers without knocking?"

"I do not wish to intrude, I was merely wanting to speak with you."

"Look, you are taking me tonight. What ever it is it can most certainly wait."

"It am afraid it cannot my lady. Some thing is going to happen. I can feel it. It is not safe for you. I love you and I wish for you to be safe."

"Thank you for your kindness but you needeth not to worry. Prince Hawkins shall look out for me. I will be ok. If something does happen the guards will take care of it."

"But my lady, Sherilla, I think she is back! She is alive!"

Katrina's eyes widen.

"No…it cannot be! She is here to kill him..." She whispered under her breathe.

"Pardon, Your Highness?"

"Are you certain that she is back, Captain?"

He nodded.

"My lady, I wish not to frighten you, only to alarm you that something may not be at norm here tonight. The moon is full, and I wish for you to be safe."

"And the party, what are we to do with the ball?"

"They King and Queen suggests that maybe it is best if we just carry on with the party and act like nothing is wrong and just incase, we have myself and my men guarding the castle all around. We will keep you safe..." He pulled her in a tight hug. She felt his long beard tickle her nose. She pulled always from him.

"Please, Captain. Your resources must be wrong. Research more about it and see to Trudy later for a diversion."

He bowed, kissing her hand and running off with other guards behind him. Trudy closed the door behind her and pulled out her pen and clipboard.

"Well, what do you suppose we do My lady?"

Katrina held her cross necklace in her palm and stared at it.

"I-I don't know…"

* * *

REVIEW! 


	17. Love's worst enemy

**_Author: _**_wow…so yeah. No one except AnimeFreak2306 Reviewed…again. I'm VERY disappointed you guys. Anyway….here's another chapter. Softball is going very well…..we loose a lot but we're getting better. REVIEW_

_Oh yeah and one more thing…I just might as well and do the disclaimer for this stupid story. FYI: William is Compton. Compton is just his last name….just incase you get confused._

**I, COURTNEY DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING SHOWS, BANDS CHARACTERS ECT. **

_My Chemical Romance_

_Aerosmith_

_Treasure Planet_

_Jim Hawkins  
Sliver (mentioned)  
Amelia(mentioned)_

_Sarah (Hawkins)_

_Delbert (mentioned)_

_Celine Dion's "Prayer" (Katrina's song)_

_OK….its all good now._

An hour or more went by and guests began to arrive for the ball. The King and Queen were seated together at a long fancy table with 3 empty chairs by the Queen. One for Katrina, one for William, and one for Jim. Walking around in his new uniform, Jim explored the different varieties of the royal and wealthy guests. Many women were drenched in diamonds, and the men with medals, and swords at their side. They looked like people Jim had only heard of in fairy tales. Like the night he arrived on the planet, he was feeling very uncomfortable, but he held his head high and once again, acted as if he owned a gold mine and everyone thought he was one of them. After all, he is a "prince". As he walked threw the crowd, William passed him wearing a similar uniform only his was black. William gave him a cold, threatening stare. Jim just shot one right back. Around his neck was the necklace Katrina had given him and he squeezed it in his palm under his shirt. He knew deep down, William didn't deserve Katrina's love, but then again, Jim was the one hiding a secret from Katrina that he knows he cannot keep forever. The lie weighed heavier on his shoulders and it seems everyday it becomes more and more of a burden.

Then, horns blew loud and everyone stood parallel from one another. Women on one side, and men on the other. Then, when the horns blew everyone bowed. Jim followed everyone else, but he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Prince Hawkins, you are to stand by the railing of the stairs." Said Trudy, leading him there.

She harshly pushed him there and he stood up right on the red carpet at the beginning of the stairs. At that moment, the horns stopped and the room was quiet. Jim looked up, and there was Katrina; beautiful as ever. She wore a dark blue strapless dress that sparkled in the light as much as the lace shawl that draped over her shoulders. She had long white gloves that reached to her elbows. A beautiful tiara sat upon her long dark brown hair and around her neck was the heart pendant Jim had given her; the symbol of their love. Her eyes catch his and he smiled as she approached him. He bowed while she curtsied and he took her hand and kissed it.

"Have you been practicing, Prince Hawkins?" She laughed in a whisper.

"I saw it in a movie once." He laughed.

She took his arm and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Come. You must meet my mother."

"I don't know about this…"

"Don't worry about it! My mother already loves you! Just talk to her."

Katrina led him to her mother and they both bowed and remained standing staring up at the wrinkled royalty in front of them.

"Prince Hawkins, I presume?" She asked snobbish.

"Y-yes Your Majesty." He stuttered nervously.

"I see you have taken excellent care of my little Katrina have you not?"

"I have done my best Your Majesty."

Her brow raises to him and she peers back at her daughter and saw her smiling at Jim and a little twinkle in her eye when her looked back at her smiling back.

"Mr. Hawkins, if I may call you, may I ask for a dance?"

"A dance? With me?"

"Yes, that is if it is ok with Katrina."

Katrina nodded excited but nervous. The Jim took the queens hand and lead her to the dance floor where a soft song was playing and there they began waltzing.

"I have been watching my daughter Mr. Hawkins, and I must say I am most surprised at what I have seen."

A worried look comes across his face.

"Excuse me?" He asked bitting his lip. Has he done something wrong? Is she not happy with him?

"My daughter, for years since her 13th birthday, has been moping around here like a cat that just got dunked in bath water." A tiny bit of pink came across Jim's cheeks.

"And since you have come, she has never been happier. When she wakes up in the morning and her face could lighten the darkest of rooms in the entire castle. She can't stop humming, she can't stop blushing, she can't stop smiling.

Jim smiled at the enthusiasm of the old woman.

"I do not wish to scare you in the least bit, but I love seeing my daughter happy again. But my daughter has had a lot of heart break in her life. From the time her birth mother died, to all the men coming here and using her to get the throne. But I wonder, are you one of those princes?"

Jim got a serious look on his face and looked straight into the queens eyes.

"I can assure you, Your Majesty, I would never, ever, do anything to hurt your daughter. She means a lot to me, and I really care about her."

"Mr. Hawkins, now what _exactly _are you trying to say?"

"What I am saying is that I lo-"

But before her could finish his sentence, all of the lights when out in the ballroom! Everyone screamed and ran around frantically, and then there were random out bursts of gun shots firing into the crowed. Jim held on to the queen, as they were violently pushed and shoved around but he could not let go or she could be trampled to death by the frantic people. The lights flashed back on. Then there was a loud maniacal female laugh coming from above them. He looks up and there was a woman in a long black robe with long black hair and red glowing eyes hovering over the crowd with Katrina in her grasp with a sword to her throat.

"Sherilla." The queen whispered.

"And she's got Katrina! Your Majesty, get to safety with the King!" Jim yelled.

William was below with guards getting ready to fire.

"Don't fire!" Jim screams standing in front of the barrels blocking fire.

"Get out of the way Hawkins! I'm the general of this operation! Now move out of my way!"

"No! Listen to me! If you fire, you will hit Katrina!"

"I know what I'm doing now step aside!" And William pushes Jim to the ground.

He wanted to just knock the shit out of that bastard but Katrina was the number one priority right now; he will get his afterwards.

"King and Queen Rhaine, you have taken everything away from me! My dignity, my magic, and my life. And not I am back and here for my revenge! Since you killed everything that was important to me, I shall kill your precious princess and adopted daughter Katrina!" She tightens the blade on her throat, and she screams.

"Jim! Help!"

Jim looks around for something useful that could harm the witch but keep Katrina safe. On the waste of William, was a long dagger in a sheath. Jim ran over and took it and threw it as hard as he could. The dagger spun in the air and stuck itself deep into the side of Sherilla. She lets out a loud cry and drops Katrina. She falls through the air screaming at the top of her lungs. Jim runs as fast as he can, dives down and catches her safely before she reaches the floor in his arms.

"Jim! Thank god!" She pulls him to her and kissed him. He then yanked away his lips and set her down.

"Later. I promise." And he kissed her lips again. "Now go find Trudy and go to your room. Get to safety and don't come back looking for me!" Her face read worry all over it.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just get to your room and wait for me!" And they ran their separate ways.

Sherilla flew in front of him and swung a sword trying to slice through Jim's stomach but he dove out of the way and rolled on to the ground. Before he could stand on his hands and knees to get up, she kicked him in the side and he fell on his back. Once he regained his thoughts from the impact, he could feel the cold sharp point of a blade under Jim's chin. He looked up and Sherilla had on the ground on his back with the blade to his jaw. Jim began to crawl back trying to avoid contact with the blade.

"You little insignificant mortal. I am going to make you wish you had not of ever _ever_ interfered with the business I have between the Rhaine Kingdom. She raises the sword and trusts it aiming at Jim's heart but he luckily rolls on his side before she could touch him. Parries around and puts her in a head lock. He pulls the dagger from her side and puts it under her chin.

"See how it feels? Don't like it very well do ya?" He snarled. She grabs his arm and uses the dagger grasped in his hand to stab him self with his own hand. And he doges out of the way and dropped the dagger and stumbles backwards. She reached out her hand and the sword lifted off the ground and came to her. She began swinging it once again trying to slice through Jim's stomach. He jumps out of the way desperately trying to avoid the blade. Then, a corner caught his foot and he as he fell, the blade sliced his chest on the right next to his shoulder. He falls to the ground. He feels the blood draining from his body. Sherilla began circling him like a vulture waiting for she victim to die a slow and painful death before she feeds off the carcass. Jim looked around on more time and there laid the dagger. He picked it up and concealed it under his body.

"See what happens when you try to defeat a great and noble witch? You cannot win. Accept your death, I shall make it quick."

She holds out a gun and cocks it and points it straight at Jim and starts to him, then stops again.

"Then again, nah. I have had my fun. I am not here to kill _you_" And she walks away. As she walks away Jim holds out the dagger.

"Sherilla! Eat steel bitch!" And he throws it as hard as he could. Instead of it piercing her skin, a light surrounded her and she disappeared before the dagger could hit her and the dagger went straight threw the light and stuck into a wooden propeller.

"Damn…." He whispers. He could here all the crowed gasp and begin to whisper amongst themselves. Jim tried to get up, but he is hurt to badly. Trudy descends from the stairs and rushes to Jim's side.

"Jim, are you hurt?"

"Where's Katrina?" He said trying to stand.

"Jim, where does it hurt? Please I wish to help you!"

"You can help me by telling me where Katrina is!" She said bodly.

"She is fine. She waits for you in her quarters worried about you."

Jim got up and limped up the stairs trying to get to Katrina's room.


	18. Forgiveness

**_Author: _**yo! I saw that none of you reviewed. Oh well...it happens right? but anyway...sorry this one was soo late, i was really busy with softball. So yeah...have fun. And i updated the Inuyasha story too if u get a chance check it out...its pretty damn funny.

* * *

Katrina paced back and forth in her room; her palms sweating, and the anxiety weighing heavy on her shoulders. She started thinking of all the terrible things that could have happened to him. What if he is hurt, or worse, what if he is dead? Her eyes filled with tears and her knees locked. Katrina fell on her knees and began crying, gasping his name between sobs. Jim opened the door to her room and saw her on the ground sobbing his name. He held his injured shoulder with the opposite hand to try to stop the bleeding. He slowly walked to Katrina and kneeled down next to her. He wiped away her tears. Her whole face lit up and she swung her arms around him.

"Jim! You're alive! I thought I lost you!" she said as she pushed him down. She landed right on his wound.

"Ow, ow , ow! Careful I'm kinda beat up at the moment."

She looks at his shoulder and his white uniform is soaked with blood.

"Oh my god, Jim, you're hurt! I'm getting the doctor."

Jim's face went white and he began getting cold sweats.

"Jim? Jim! Hold on! Snap out of it you have to stay conscious!" She smacks his check but his eyes closed and he drifted off to a deep sleep.

Hours later, Jim's eyes slowly open. His vision is hazy but it slowly begins to adjust. A pain shot through his shoulder. What was this pain? Then he remembered…but it was fuzzy. The ball….the Queen….the witch….the dagger to the shoulder….and….Katrina? Where's Katrina? He felt like his left arm was paralyzed. He couldn't feel it. Does he even still have a left arm? Did they have to amputate it? A million thoughts raced through his mind. He wanted to get up but his body stayed still. He told himself to just get up, get out of the bed, but it was like his whole body was like it was made of lead. He lifts his head and looks around. He was in Katrina's room, laying in her bed.

"Damn it…" He said as the numbness of his body turned to a sharp pain.

The doorknob turned and Katrina stepped through with a candle and a steaming bowl of water. She set the bowl of water down as well as the light candle on the nightstand.

"Katrina…" He whispered as she took his hand.

"Jim, please tell me you're alright. I was worried sick about you! I had you in my arms and the next thing I know you wouldn't wake up! I thought I lost you I was so sc-"She was interrupted with his finger pressed against her lips.

"I love you…" he whispered as he stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and let him cup her cheek.

"I love you too. Why did you do that? Why did you fight her! You're lucky you just almost lost your arm. Jim, you could have been killed!"

"Ah, don't worry. Death doesn't scare me."

"It seems like nothing does."

He smirked and pulled her on top of him but careful not to hurt his shoulder.

"Well, I guess you could say one thing really scares me." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Chills ran down her spine as warm breath blew upon the nape of her neck.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

He cupped her chin put his nose against hers. Her lips we begging to be put against his, craving for his kiss.

"Loosing you…" He whispered as his lips lightly brushed against hers.

Her lips finally over lapped his, letting his tongue massage the roof of her mouth. He parted and began kissing his neck hungrily. She kissed his Addams apple and stopped, resting her forehead against his.

"God, I love you." He said. She giggled and he smiled, enjoying the sound of her laughter.

"Are you in any pain?" She asked getting up and uncovering him.

His bloody shirt was still on him, but his shoulder was wrapped in white bandages with various spots of blood on them.

"My shoulder is killing me." He said flinching in pain as she unbuttoned his shirt. Then Jim remembered one thing….the scars.

"no no no!" He said grabbing her arms.

"What wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No just please….forget about the shirt."

"Jim, it must come off! You cold get and infection!" And she yanked it off. She eyes wandered his body, scamming every cut once again through out his body.

"Jim...are you sure this are from your solar board accidents? They look like little lines all in a row." Then her eyes once again came to the giant scar on his stomach. Her hand caressed his scared tissue. He took the hand and looked in her eyes with a calm, serious look.

"Don't worry. I'm alright. It's the past…nothing that needs to be repeated." He said as he pulled his shirt off slowly and pulled the covers back on him.

"Jim, your really scaring me. I'm worried about you. Are you sure you are going to be ok?"

"Kat…I'm fine. It's just some scars, and this fresh wound will heal in no time."

She smiled and they leaned in for a kiss, but were interrupted by a knocking on her door.

"Who is it? Do not interrupt me! Do you know how late it is?" She exclaimed, slamming the door open and there was William.

"William! What in bloody hell are you doing here? Its one in the morning!"

Jim held his injured arm and tried to get out of bed. He held his bloody, wrapped arm and tried to stand but due to his weakness he quickly fell on one knee. Katrina quickly ran to his side.

"Jim, stay in bed you are too hurt to get out!" But Jim ignored her and pressed on trying to get his hands on William.

"I just came to apolog-"

"Get out…." Jim said angrily limping.

"Excuse me?" Asked William.

"I said get out. And stay away from her…no. Stay way from us..."

"Jim calm down please. You're too hurt…get in bed and stay there!" Begged Katrina.

"No! This ass almost got you killed! Don't you ever touch her, don't you ever come near her…do you understand me?"

William took out his sword and pressed it against Jim's chest.

"Get back. You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do. I love her as much as you do…"

"That's not possible." Jim interrupted.

"Jim, please. Just go to sleep you are too weak and too sick for this." And she pushed him back to bed.

"Please, excuse him Sir William he is just very sick and hurt. Think nothing of it. I thank you for you assistance."

"It was what I lived to do, Princess. I understand completely." William bowed and flashed a mischievous grin to Jim when Katrina was not looking. As soon as the door shut, Katrina began screaming at Jim.

"Are you crazy? How much of an ass can you possibly be? He was only trying to help!"

"Kat, you don't get it! I was there! He was gonna shoot you! I tried to tell him but the bastard just punched me in the jaw!"

"Well you didn't have to be such a jerk!"

"Kat, I don't want that animal around the woman I love!"

"If you love me, then you will not tell me how to live my life like everyone else did before you came! Jim, if they knew who you were, we would never be able to see each other again! We cold be separated, or worse…you could be executed!"

Jim became silent and covered himself with the sheets and stared at the ceiling. Katrina's eyes narrowed to him.

"Well, aren't you going to at least say something? The least you could do is apologize for being such a jerk." She said crossing her arms. Her words made Jim shoot up from the bed.

"Excuse me? Who are you calling a jerk? I just went out there and saved you, and your whole family's life and you have the cahones to call _me_ a jerk! You're something I'll give ya that." He said slowly getting up with the pain in his shoulder almost pulling him down.

"Oh, and what is that if I might ask?"

He sighed and stopped in his tracks shaking his head.

"Forget it…" he whispered leaning against a window looking out at the starry sky.

"Fine, forget it."

"Kat, wait!" He shouted but it was too late, she had already left.

He went back to bed thinking:

"Damn it blew it again."

The next morning, Jim took his arm out of the bandages and slipped on a tee-shirt being careful not to irritate his wound. After the shirt was on, he placed the injured arm in a sling and walked down the cold, stone corridors of the castle to the dinning hall. Sure enough at the dinning hall, was Katrina in her robe stirring her oatmeal with her face pressed against her palm. He sighed and sat across from her staring at her as she remained stirring her oatmeal.

"Good morning." He said as a butler brought a bowl of the unappetizing goo to him.

"What's so good about it?" She asked melancholy.

"Kat, don't be like that. Look I'm sorry for last night…I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Don't apologize to me; you should apologize to Willam for the rude behavior you gave him last night."

He began grinding his teeth. He couldn't believe she actually expected him to apologize to that big oaf that pretty much almost killed Katrina, and punched his lights out. That bastard. At that moment, the queen came in and hugged Jim squeezing his wound. He wanted to scream but he bit his lip and held it all in.

"Prince Hawkins, how can I ever repay you for saving me and my darling little girl's life? You were so brave!"

"Please, it was nothing Your Highness." He said rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, all I know is my Kingdom and myself are in total gratitude for what you did for our family. Please, if you need anything, please come to me and I shall make sure you get what you desire." And she left the room.

Jim rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning everyone!" Another voice said entering the room; a very familiar voice.

"Ah, my darling you are awake! I trust you slept well?" Asked Willam grabbing an apple from a fruit bowl.

"Just fine William. Any news on the whereabouts of Sherilla?"

"None at the moment Your Highness, but we will keep searching. She will not strike again I can assure you without our knowning so."

Jim bit his lip and coughed. William's attention sided to Jim.

"Ah, and our little 'Hero' is up as well I see. Tell me, how is the shoulder lad?" he said reaching out to touch it.

"Just fine thank you" Jim said pulling it away, still cross with William for last night.

But he knew he had to at least get along with him, for Katrina's sake.

"Glad to hear it, and Hawkins, about our little spat last night.-"

"Don't worry about it…friend." He said. His own words left a bad taste in his mouth.

"oh I am oh so very glad to hear you say that Hawkins. Now, I best be on my way." He gave Jim a hand shake and Katrina a kiss on the cheek which set Jim off, red with jealousy. William finally leaves the room and it was silent.

"Thank you for apologizing to him. That was very big of you."

He was silent again.

"I hate it when he touches you." Jim says quietly.

Katrina frowns and stirs her oat meal like usual when in deep thought.

"That 'night' is coming soon you know?"

Jim felt his heart beat faster and his jealousy grow larger.

"I know…"

"You do remember it means nothing right?"

"I know…"

His throat was dry and frail. He wanted to say something to her, maybe it would make him feel better.

"Jim please talk to me. I know you hate it when he's around me or even when he just looks at me, but this is how it is…It's the way of my people. My father-"

"You know I love you right?" He interrupted angrily.

"Yes, I know. I love you too."

"Then damn it," He slammed his fists on the table. "stand up for yourself!"

Her eyes widened with surprise.

"You gave me crap last night about people always telling you where to go and how to dress and always ordering you around! Then stand up! If you love me then you should only have to be with _me_!"

She was speechless. He was right, but it was absolutely forbidden to break royal laws and the arranged marriage was one of the top royal laws.

"Jim, you don't understand..."

"Do you love him?" He asked taking a seat next to her. Jim took her hands and stroked them.

"No, no of course I don't love him!"

"And do you want to sleep with him?"

She looked away and stayed silent.

"Answer me Kat!" He said quietly gently taking her chin. Her big green eyes filled with tears.

"Walls have ears. Come with me" He said and he grabbed her hand and led her down the block corridor to his room and locked the door. She stood against the wall with her arms crossed looking down.

"Kat…" Jim whispered taking her in his arms as she cried with her face buried in his chest.

"I'm sorry…I just..."

"No, no, no…there's nothing you need to be sorry for." He said shushing her in her ear. The feel of his warm breath on the nape of her neck began calming her down. They held each other in silence for a long moment. She calmed down and finally just drug him to the bed. They laid down holding each other saying nothing. He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I'm scared." She whispered taking his hand.

"Then don't do it."

"No…it's not that."

"Then what?"

"I am just afraid that if I do this…you will hate me…and never be able to look at me in the eye again."

He said nothing. He would never hate her, but she was right about him not being able to look at her in the eye any longer.

"Do you want to sleep with him, Kat?"

"No… never."

"Then don't! If you don't want to then don't!"

"But its for my Kingdom…"

"What in the hell is sleeping with the guy you love and a guy you dred help the Kingdom in anyway?"

She was silent. She never thought of it like that before. Maybe he was right.

"You love me, you slept with me, so you should only be with me. He shouldn't even be in the picture."

"I know your right…but my father…it's a law that I have to do it. If I don't I will be killed!"

"If that's the case, then run away with me!"

She quickly sat up. "What? Jim, that's crazy we cant do that!"

"Sure we can! We'll leave this place and never come back! I'll take care of you…I promise." He said trying to kiss her. She pushed him away.

"I know you would, but I have to stay here, with my family. I owe it to them for taking me in. And they need an heir."

Jim frowned. He had to let her stay, she really loves it here.

"Fine…" he sighed. " Do what you have to."

"Darling, do not be upset please!"

She sat on his lap and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you…" she said as her fingers caressed the cross pendant he worse. "remember what our necklaces represent."

"I do.."

She leaned down, and her nose touched his.

"What will happen will mean nothing to me…" She whispered as their lips overlapped. She rubbed his neck deepening the kiss. And as they part, they kiss one last time and hug.

"I don't know what I would do with out you."She said.

"Dido."

* * *

REVIEW! 


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author: **_ _If you kept up with me on my other chap. Of the new story, u should all know that the reason for all the delays on my stories is that I was having some serious crap going on in my life. It's all starting to calm down so I decided to get back into this story and just get them done. Enjoy…_

After a while, Katrina had to return to her room to get dressed and get ready to go to a meeting to address the Sherilla incident to her people. Meanwhile, Jim went back to the dining room. He thought that maybe there would be a door there that would enter the kitchen so he could find something a little more edible then the nasty oatmeal they had provided him with. He stepped through the wide swinging doors of the kitchen and it was completely empty but against the brick wall, there was a huge refrigerator. He looked around making sure no one was looking then opened up the fridge. The only thing that looked edible was an orange just sitting in there. He grabbed it and shut the refrigerator doors.

After eating the orange, he returned to his room and put on his old tan shirt that was about 2 sizes too big for him and his old baggy pants with his boots. The exact outfit he war on his adventure to treasure planet. He decided while Katrina was busy with other things, he would just take a stroll around the castle. He descended the stairs from the ball room where the incident with Sherilla happened. The whole thing replayed in his head. Like it was one big nightmare. He returned to the spot on the floor where Sherilla had sliced his shoulder. As he remembered, he felt his arm ache a little more with every step he took. As he was in deep thought, he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He turned around. No one was there. Then he realized they were coming from a room across the ball room. Opened the door a crack and peered in. It seemed to be some kind of study. There was no body in there so he found himself venturing in. It was quiet, almost eerie. There was a giant tapestry of the Rhaine family. Katrina's mother, father and her all standing together. They all looked so much younger. The tapestry looked like it was crafted when Katrina was about 13 or 14. He examined it closely. There were no smiles on them what so ever. Not a crack of one at all. He sashayed over to a statue that looked down at him. It was woman, with no clothes on but was very beautiful. He eyes pierced through Jim; almost like she was talking to him. I wanted to walk away, just get out but his eyes couldn't be torn away from the statues. She looked so familiar. There was something about her that he had seen before but he couldn't think of anyone he knew that looked anything like her. He stared longer thinking that if he stared long enough the memory or something would come to him.

Eventually, he was parted from the statue when he was interrupted by a very, familiar, yet unwanted voice.

"Very beautiful isn't she." Jim jumped and quickly turned. "The statue I mean." It was William standing right next to Jim with his hands behind his back examining the statue.

"I suppose." Jim said rubbing his shoulder a little with his eyes still glued to the statue. "So who is she anyway?" He asked trying to make some small talk.

"That is the Priestess Kayami. She was the most beautiful girl on the whole planet. She did wonderful things for our planet." William said proudly.

Jim looked at the statue again. She had long wavy hair that went at least to her mid back and dressed in a fine priestess robe. It got quiet between them and Jim noticed it was making things a little too awkward so Jim decided to make more small talk.

"Like….What kind of things?"

"You mean you have not heard of the Redemption of Zanaki? Our planet, Zanaki was at rock bottom. We all had been enslaved by Sherilla and her wretched demons and monsters that helped. They devoured the helpless and the sick, the made our children and men work, young and old. They raped our women even if they were spoken for. It was very terrible times."

"So you're telling me that this chick saved this whole planet by herself?"

"Well of course she did! She was the most powerful priestess in the whole universe if you ask me! Her power was so strong she trapped Sherilla within the confines of a crystal and sent it away, far away."

"Then why didn't she just kill her? If you ask me that was pretty pointless."

"You fool. Sherilla is pure evil. The only way that she would be killed is if she were first purified. Her soul however was just so evil that there was no way to purify it. All Kayami could do was trap her in the crystal, but that even took all of her power to do so, so much power that it trapped her soul within a giant boulder. So as pure honor of her heroic deed we carved this statue of her in her honor."

"So you're saying her soul might still be in that statue?"

"Exactly. And we believe that she will save us once again some how from Sherilla either through a reincarnation or something like that or her herself will save us some how. Either way, she will save us. Kayami would never let her people down, even in the after life."

Just hearing about the statue having a soul of a dead priestess gave Jim some cold chills up his spine. Just the look in her eyes took over him. It was like she was trying to tell him something. It took his breath away. He was awakened from his little trance when William slapped him hard on the back.

"Well little buddy I must be getting back to my post." William said walking a away. Jim flinched with pain from his injury when William then turned around. "And Jim, don't get too wrapped up in this whole nonsense with the Princess. It's best if I just marry her. It's for the good of the Kingdom." He smirked then continued walking away.

Jim curled his hand into a fist with anger.

"And what makes you say that 'Captain'?" He said angerly.

"Come again Hawkins?"

"I said, what makes you think you know what's good for the Kingdom, Captain?" Jim repeated more fiercely.

"My dear boy, it is only best that me and Katrina are together because, well. You just simply wouldn't know what to do to run this Kingdom."

"If you forgot already, I am a prince myself, Captain." Jim lied.

"Oh, yes. I know, but something tells me you would just be in way over your head boy. Katrina needs a real man, not a silly immature boy to help run her Kingdom."

"And what if, maybe, she didn't want to run a Kingdom? Maybe she wanted to sail away, and explore the galaxy instead of being cooped up here forever."

"That is poposterous. Katrina would never wish a thing like that." He said snobbishly then continued towards the door. Jim got in front of him and stopped him.

"And what makes you think you know her? How do you know that, that's what she secretly wants?"

"Katrina would never leave her people like that. Besides, even if she did want to leave, she couldn't. She would be convicted of high treason to the crown and she would be executed for betraying her people."

Those words shot straight through Jim.

"now if you will excuse me I must get back on duty." And he walked out the door. Jim stood there dumbfounded. It all started to sink in. He couldn't be with her. No matter how much he loved her, he couldn't be with her at all. He was getting way in over his head and everything was getting out of control. Jim knew he would have to go back to Montressor sooner or later, and sooner or later, he would also have to either tell Katrina the truth and face the consequences for his action, or he could just run away without a trace and never see her again. Either way, it will most likely end up to the point of never seeing her ever again. He felt stupid.

"Damn, I never should have agreed to do this damn mission in the first place." He said to himself.

"Oh what's wrong ducky? Is it all finally clicking?" A familiar voice said behind him. He turned around to see a woman standing there in her long blond hair with her arms crossed leaning on the stone walls.

"Sara…." He said to himself.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

REVIEW!! …please?


	20. Katrina's Story

"Sara, what are you doing here?"

Sara's voice carried through the stone walls. Jim spun in every direction looking to see her but she wasn't there.

"Now, now you don't think that little temper tantrum you through that one night would make me want to abandon you and the mission? And that William character is right you know? He is destined to be the king no matter what happens, you know that right?"

"But, he doesn't love Katrina."

"But it doesn't matter whether he worships her, loves her or hates her its just the way of their people. No matter what happens, when they spend that one night together then it will be forever. You will not be able to stay here with her Jim, you don't belong here and you know it."

All the sudden Jim remembered that wretched night that Katrina still has to spend with William hasn't happened yet. Thinking about her in his arms, in his bed with him period made him sick to his stomach.

"No, no that's not right. It doesn't matter what happens Katrina is still going to be with me she would never fall for a stupid jerk like that! She smarter then that! I know her!"

"But THINK about it, Jim. He needs to be with her, he needs to marry her, and he has to!"

"HE DOESN'T LOVE HER!" Jim shouts into the air.

"IT DOESN'T BLOODY MATTER!" Her voice screams back shaking the ground making Jim fall to the ground. "Jim, please, try to understand it's what is best for this Kingdom. The king will pass on and then there will be a serious need for a ruler. She must get married before he passes and I'm not talking about a yearlong engagement to wait for spring to arrive so there will be the little pretty flowers for the wedding. I'm talking a week at the most to plan this wedding, be married then be ready to rule the kingdom in place of King Rhaine."

"But, but I know she won't marry him, she knows better." He feels a little teary eyed.

"She does know better and I think down inside she does have feelings for you, but you can't stay. The only way you would be with her is if you married her. And Jim, you're not ready for that, not now, not ever." She said finally walking out of the dark.

It dawned on him just then. If Jim wanted to be with her then she would have to marry him and be the King of the planet. . He felt stupid that he didn't think of it before. He would become King of the planet. Rule a whole entire planet all by himself. He wouldn't know the first thing about running a planet. And his secret about not being a real prince will not stay safe forever. Eventually, the people will find out then what? Execution? If he stayed, he would never see B.E.N again, or his mother. For the past week he was beginning to actually miss her even if she was always gone anyway on business. At least he still saw her! He had to get out. He cared about Katrina, but he didn't come here to fall in love he came here on a mission. It's obvious that she's not going to leave her planet for him; she loves her planet too much for that. And Jim loves his mother too much to mother and B.E.N too much to leave them. They have always been there for him even when he needed them he can't leave them now.

"You're right. You're right, ok? I get it. I'm too young for this…I'm really in over my head…Help me Sara. What do I do now? I can't just leave her here."

Sara stepped out of no where, offered him her hand and helped him up.

"Jim, we have to be moving along. We both can't stay here. You need to get back home to your family and I need that necklace, pronto. Do you know where it is now?"

His hand automatically went to his chest. The necklace was dangling safely under his shirt. He could give it to her now, and leave with a clean break and just never see her again. Just go with Sara, and never come back. Go back to his family, and his school; back to his regular boring life. The life in which he dreaded every day of his life. But also he would have to live with the fact that Katrina would be stuck with an unhappy life married to William. He grimaced at the thought of her with him. Or, he could take the other alternative, and lie to spare him some time to be with Katrina before he left her forever. Maybe there was someway he could break it to her gently about the necklace and maybe she would be ok with letting go of her priceless object that her deceased mother left her. He knew that that would be a very slim chance because she would probably, most likely, be stunned that he lied to her and would never want to give it up. Or she would be forgiving and give it up with ease and let Jim leave her. Jim wondered if maybe it was best for her to hate him so she would be able to move on with her life easily. No matter what Jim chose, her heart was going to be broken. If she would choose to run away with him, she would never see her family and friends again and would have to give up everything to be with Jim. He couldn't ask her to do that, she already had said that her people meant the world to her. How could he even think about tearing her apart from them? One thing was for certain, he didn't want to leave her just yet, he needed to hold her one more time in his arms and kiss her soft, luscious warm lips. He slowly dropped his hand.

"No. It's still with her. I could attempt to take it one more time, just give me a week. I'll have it to you by Sunday I promise." He whispered.

"Very well. One more week." She agreed, looking at him suspiciously in the eyes.

Something didn't seem right. Jim remembered when he asked Sara what she needed the necklace for. She went on to describe the powerful 5 set of jewelry that supposedly had some kind of power. Her answer to why she needed it was that if she had them, then she or her crew or who ever she was working for would have enough power to destroy any evil that were to come to the universe. But what kind of evil would be that strong.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked narrowing his eyes to her.

"Yes? Be quick about it I must be leaving soon before someone like your little girlfriend comes looking for you."

"What did you mean a while back when you said that you could save the universe from evil with the necklace? Is there some like, giant power that will wipe out all of existence or something?"

She flared her eye brow.

"No, no. Nothing like that. There's no danger. I just thought that if we got it back and kept in a safe place, and should the need to use it arrives we will have that option to do so."

Jim had questions that definitely needed answering. He felt that if he was to ruin everything with the girl he fell in love with to get some stupid pendent then he wanted to know the REAL reason.

"So then, how did Katrina's mom get her hands on it if it's so important?"

"I have no clue. I had some scavengers go across the galaxy to find it and no one ever did. We searched for years but no luck. We are guessing she stumbled across it and decided to keep it for her own good. Probably wanted to sell it for food or wear it to make her self look like she was higher in social status. From what I hear, Katrina and her mother were dirty poor when she was young."

Suddenly, before he could ask another question, Trudy walked in wearing her servents uniform. Jim turned his head quick and looked at her then back worried if she had seen Sara. But when he did look back, Sara had vanished. Funny she knew how to do that just like Jim did.

"_And I thought I was one of the only ones around here that could hide like that. Where did she even come from? Maybe I should have looked more into this before excepting this mission. Maybe then I wouldn't be in trouble so deep up to my eye balls. Shes hiding something…I need to find out what it is…"_

"Prince Hawkins, your highness? Who were you just talking to?"

He fretted for a second trying to find a good excuse.

"My…self. I was talking to myself. I like some me time every now and then. You know, sort things out in my head."

She looked at him weird.

"Oh, well any who. Katrina ordered that I make sure that your wounds are properly taken care of while she is on official business for a little while." She smiled taking his good arm.

"I'm fine really. No need for that."

"Now, now Your Highness. It's no problem at all. Why, Lady Katrina would have my head if she knew I let your arm get so bad it fell off" She said cheerfully. She was an abnormally happy person. With a smile always brightly spread across her face. She wore a uniform that was like a little dress suit. It was black and complimented her slender shape nicely. Her cheeks were very rosy and her eyes looked a very bright blue against her golden hair. Jim hadn't really noticed her features before but she seemed to be a very pretty girl. She led him through the halls and down some stone stars to a room with a bed and different medical supplies lying around. He sat on the edge of the bed and she pulled up a stool in front of him with bandages and a hot bowl of water. She took his sling off followed by his white bandages.

"Oh, Your Majesty, this looks horrid!" she said in a cute accent.

"Call me Jim please, and I figured it would. I had 1 ½ inches of steel slice through my skin." He laughed.

She smiled and began to dab the stitched up wound with the warm cloth. Jim flinched a bit when the warm moist rag touched his skin. She continued to take off the dried up blood. She stayed silent with an intimidated look on her face.

"You know, you can talk to me. I won't behead you or anything. I'm nicer then some royals you know?"

"Sorry. I tend to stay quiet when I'm in the presence of royalty because I don't want to bother them with my foolish rambling."

"Foolish what? Is that what they tell you?"

"Oh, no Your Maj- I mean Jim. They are very, very kind to me. Katrina tends to get upset with me too when I don't speak. She's such an angel."

"Yeah, she is pretty great isn't she? So tell me. What do you think about William."

She pursed her lips.

"Don't like him eh?"

"Well, I would not say that I don't like him. It's just, he isn't as kind hearted as you are Jim. He puts on a good act but he treats us servants like dogs."

"He does? Did you tell Katrina? She would set him straight."

"Oh, no I couldn't tell Katrina that! I couldn't bother her with my problems. She has enough on her plate at the moment. With worrying about that night with William coming and all."

"Yea what's the deal with that? I don't get it."

She started to rub an ointment on his stitches with a cotton ball.

"The reason why we do that is so that she has time to make some sort of connection with the princes. It's important that she is able to establish a connection with them so that the one he has chosen is able to successfully get along with her while they rule the kingdom together side by side."

"I just don't understand why she has to sleep with them. It's going to kill me to know that he's going to…well you know."

She stopped rubbing ointment on him and looked at him with strained eyes.

"She doesn't have to sleep with him! You know that right?"

"She doesn't???"

" Well, no but its what ever William wants. If he chooses to sleep with her the one night he gets to be with her, then she has to agree to it. It's the one night that the accompanied male makes her do whatever he wants her to and she cannot disagree. Its such a horrid law. It upsets me that the past rulers came up with such a law! Its not fair to poor little Katrina."

"So wait, your saying that if he didn't want to sleep with her then she wouldn't have to? That she would be off the hook?"

"Well yes."

"So then how do I get picked to be King?"

"The Queen will decide. But don't jump to quick to conclusions. I know you think that you have it in good with the Queen because you saved her life, but she loves William like her own son. He has served by her side loyally for many years. Regardless, if Katrina loves you or him, she will only pick the one who will serve best as a ruler for the kingdom."

Jim frowned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"But it's always a plus to have her daughter madly in love with you." She said smiling at him.

"_Ok then so maybe this is put me more in a predicament then I already am. At least I have a chance to save Katrina from sleeping with him. Hopefully if I suck up to that damn William and ask him to not sleep with her and maybe he wont do it and she'll be off the hook. I wonder why she just told me that he would sleep with her. She must have already known that it was coming, either way. If I can't be with her, at least I can spare her from having to sleep with him for one night while I'm here. That way both of us don't suffer until I leave her." _Jim thought to himself.

Jim rubbed the necklace hanging against his bare exposed chest with his fingertips with a worried look on his face. Trudy looked up at him.

"Oh, I see that you have Katrina's necklace. Its very precious to her, she must really love you to trust it in your hands like that."

"She has a necklace that I gave her took. A heart one. It's suppose to symbolize our love for eachother."

Trudy's eyes grew big and started bouncing with excitement.

"Oh my gosh that is so romantic, Jim! She is so lucky to have a man like you in her life. You don't know how special you are."

Jim frowned feeling guilty from her words.

"Please, you give me more credit then I deserve."

It grew silent between them while Trudy worked away on Jim's arm, humming to herself. Jim was not one for awkward moment so once again he tried to make small talk.

"Trudy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can't I ask you something?"

"Surely."

"Why did the Queen kill Katrina's mother?"

She stopped humming and pursed her lips once more, starting to wrap his arm back up with white strips of cloth.

"Its, very hard to comprehend how much the Queen hated having to do it. It took years for Katrina to understand. Finally she came to understand. Her mother was very poor. They were a very low class family. From what I had understood, her father died of a disease so it was just her and her mother to fend for her and Katrina. Her mother lost her job at a bakery she had worked at, because they were unable to pay her. Business had been very slow since Zanaki fell on hard times. Soon, she had to look for other ways to get money. She begged on the streets, sold roses, did whatever she could. It was weird what she did as a final attempt to make ends meat for her and Katrina…" She trailed off tying off Jim's arm. Trudy then helped him put his arm slowly back in his sling then sat back down. "it was like a suicide mission she should have known she wouldn't do it successfully. She decided that she was going to try to steal from one of the King's brothers that were visiting for Princess Rebecca's funeral. It was raining, and dark, and the King's brother decided he wanted to take a night stroll through the kingdom at night. She had followed him and when he was alone; she pushed him down, snatched the coin bag dangling from his waist and ran as fast as she could into the forest. Katrina was such a young girl at that time. 5 years old I think. She had been picking up fire wood for her mother that night, when her mother grabbed her hand and started running with her. They took the mother down with arrows, but let Katrina run off into the tree line."

Jim stroked the necklace one more time sadden by the story. He felt so bad for Katrina he almost wanted to cry.

"How did they find her?"

"Katrina was found shortly after hiding under a bush with that necklace in her palm. They let her keep it because it was the last thing she had left of her mother."

"What happened to her mother after they shot her with arrows?"

"Died from her wounds. The queen decided to take in Katrina, not having the heart to orphan a poor sweet girl like her. She had hoped that Katrina would fill the holes in her heart from Rebecca's untimely death."

They both sighed and frowned in unison.

"Is that all I can do for you, Jim?"

"Do you know if Katrina is out of her meeting yet?"

"She has been out about 5 minutes. I'd suspect she's looking for you about now, why don't you go find her? I could prepare a nice lunch later on for you to take with you some where for a picnic."

"Actually, that would be great! Thanks Trude!"

"Any time, Jim. Oh and Jim, don't say anything about this to Katrina, you know, what we talked about?"

"My lips are sealed"

She smiled and bowed to him then scuttled off to the kitchen while Jim put his night shirt back on then limped up stairs for find his princess.

Ok everyone, sorry for EVERYTHING!!! I had some problems getting back on my account but everything is ok now! So I will be updating WAY more frequently! I promise!!! Like…a chapter a week kind of frequently! Im sorry if I frustrated anyone ! REVIEW PLEASE…ITS GREATLY APPRECIATED!


	21. AUTHOR NOTE! READDDD

Oh how I have missed you ! So yes. Please, allow me to explain myself…

I have no posted a single chapter on this site in so long… and to be quite honest with you, I forgot all about you guys  My apologies! However, I was strolling about on the internet, and wouldn't you know I stumble across and then it all dawned on me again! So I suppose what all of you have been wondering where I went. Well, I am now in college, and I have grown up quite a bit. But I still have an eternal love for Treasure Planet and Inuyasha! In fact, it seems all of you liked my TP fic waaayyy more than my Inu one…which is kind of a bummer considering I worked really hard on it and its my all time favorite. I suppose I am a little too old for this, but my writing skilled have increased and I always finish what I start. So guess what that means? MORE CHAPTERS! YAY! Sound the alarms! I am back in action  So I am off to give my people what they deserve ! Please, enjoy and make sure that you comment or review when you are done. No flamers now :P You guys know the drill!

Until Later,

The Author,

PurpleMangos


End file.
